Eternal Blood
by The Vampire Sakuya
Summary: Beginning as a family of two, the brothers Maverick and Gabriel find themselves lost in the middle of the woods...and a war. Both brothers are divided between vampires and wolves. Does their strong sense of family endure, or do the sides tear them apart?
1. Prolouge

"C'mon.." a deep voice spoke, ringing through the air now, a heel of a leather, black boot lightly digging into the side of a buckskin horse, its hooves moving faster in the dirt, accompanied by other sounds of hooves on the trail.

"Stop going so quick!" a different voice sounded, one with more emotion. "Too tired to trot.."

"There is no time to waste right now…" the other said in a scolding manner, having turned in his saddle around to face the other younger man. This person was not so old, appearing to be older than a teenage boy but younger than a real adult. Silvery strands fell into his face, lightly glowing in the light of the moon that was full up in the sky through bare branches of the forest where they would walk on their horses.

"But, Maverick…" the other whined again, being a younger child, perhaps in his middle teenage years with short yet beautiful, blonde hair that ran down the sides of his face. The strands were short but full nonetheless. His mount was a black horse, trotting slow but bouncy, the child within the saddle moving with the horrible strides in a tired manner.

"Not now, Gabriel! Stop!"

Maverick was frustrated. It was late. Their horses were tired. He was tired. The man was only trying to find a place to stay for the night, having found nothing in sight for either them or their horses.

Gabriel spoke no more, his tired hands managing to pull back on the leather reins he was holding to slow his horse down from that irritating, bouncy trot. The horse would toss its head, the mane of black being thrown into the air only to flutter down on its neck once again. The teeth would chew at the bit within its mouth, annoyed at having such a thing inside at this time of night.

"Alright.." Maverick finally said, lightly taking his reins back to slow his own mount to a stop, the buckskin's ears fluttering back and forth, its eyes looking around alert, as if something was watching..

Slipping his leather boot from the saddle, Maverick swung his leg over, dropping himself to the ground and taking his other foot from the stirrup. "Let's walk a bit, give the horses a break. They've had us on them all day.."

"So tired..and hungry as well.." Gabriel complained as he was assisted down by Maverick, barely managing to touch the ground without losing his balance for a moment.

"We'll find something..at least I hope so.." Maverick assured his brother, looking around the rather scary forest.

The buckskin had dropped its head now, sniffing the ground until a twig on the ground broke somewhere in the trees. The horse's head snapped up, as well as the other black one, muscles tight and ready to run.

Both boys were quiet, looking around frantically themselves for what had made such a noise.

"I-it's…scary here.." Gabriel whispered to Maverick, his blue eyes still looking around for the creature that may have been watching them.

"C'mon," Maverick spoke, shaking his head of silver to shrug such a thing off, "we need to keep moving now.."

Leaving his brother with the black gelding, Maverick took the reins of his buckskin, the horse nickering with the hindquarters moving aside quick, as if Maverick had been the predator about to jump its prey.

The two boys guided their mounts along the trail, Maverick leading the way along the path, seeming unafraid while Gabriel was glancing around nervously for signs of danger, as was his horse that walked hesitantly beside him.

Silence filled the air. Neither of the boys made a sound, and their horses didn't either, as if trying to strain their hearing for a noise that may tell them that something was near. That something may jump from the bushes and the bare trees to catch and harm them.

"Maverick.." the blonde haired boy finally whispered, as if unsure that he should be speaking at all.

"Hush now. Look there.." Gabriel's older brother pointed up through the leaf-less trees, a rather large castle of dark grey looming ahead of them now. The black sky filled with ominous clouds did not make it look inviting at all. Its gates were closed to them, the tops of the rusted metal pointed and sharp for anyone that may try to climb them instead of getting through. The courtyard inside through the gates and wall was filled with bushes and grass, but the plants were not green. They were dying, the bushes losing their leaves and twigs, the grass brown and dry.

"Maverick," Gabriel spoke in a whining manner as the two were stopped in front of the gates of this dangerous looking castle, "you don't expect to go in there, now…do you?"

"Of course, I do. We have nowhere else to go for the night. The horses need rest."  
Gabriel gulped. His horse beside him nickered, the back legs shifted and its tail swished.

Maverick stepped forward, his horse behind him trying to stop put, but the older brother would tug forward on the reins, forcing the buckskin to follow. His hand would reach forward, hesitant to touch the rusted metal but soon resting a few of his cold fingers against the even colder metal. Maverick moved himself forward, his hand pushing into the closed gate. It moved forward with his weight, but it did not open.

"It's closed.." Gabriel spoke, his fingers to his mouth.

"No, it's not. I didn't even try to open it.."

But as Maverick tried then to push on it again, harder this time, something moved behind them all, something moving at a quick pace behind them.

The horses startled, the black gelding whinnying as its head was thrown up in the air. Gabriel struggled to hold the reins, frantically trying to reach out with his other hand and touch the horse, as if that alone would comfort and calm it. But the black gelding would only worsen, rearing back for only a moment on its leap, its tail swishing, head tossing.

Maverick had managed to keep hold of the buckskin, calming the horse before it would get so out of control.

And the black gelding soon calmed itself, Gabriel in a kind of panic then as his blue eyes turned to his brother. "What..was that?!"

"I don't know…maybe a stick fell off of the trees?"

Both boys were looking around again, their horses' ears moving quickly back and forth, trying to track whatever had moved. Everyone was on high alert. Silence would fill the air again. It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a few moments.

A gentle breeze blew through the air. Dead leaves were blown up in the wind. The gates screeched back and forth with the wind. But both the boys and their horses did not move.

Something jumped form the trees. Maverick and Gabriel both let out a scream, their horses spooked and moving back against the stones walls.

A nervous squirrel snaked about their feet, dashing through the metal of the gates and down into the courtyard, moving out of sight.

Maverick let out a sigh. "You see, Gabriel? Nothing to be afraid of. Just a squirrel."

"Me? Afraid? You were frightened, too, brother!" Gabriel accused, poking Maverick in his shoulder hard and angrily.

"Hey! But you started it!" Maverick argued back, taking his brother's hand and forcing it down.

And suddenly jumping from the trees, something else came, growling and howling as twigs broken and fell to the dead and dry ground, leaves crunching under its feet. This creature wasn't something small.

Moving fast toward the boys, Maverick and Gabriel let out another scream, their horses frightened, the black gelding shaking loose from the little brother's grip and taking off at a dead gallop down the trail, back the way they came.

Maverick shoved himself fast hard into the rusty gates of the old castle, busting them open. "Gabriel!"  
The little brother, who had fallen into an almost petrified state because of the shock and fear, came to his senses at his brother's call, running as fast as he could inside the courtyard. Maverick's buckskin horse ran inside as well, not away with the other black gelding.

Maverick reached for his brother's hand. And he had just grabbed it hard when something pulled at both boys.

The creature had taken a hold on Gabriel's feet and then his waist with its powerful jaws and sharp teeth. Maverick gasped in fear as he saw the creature's face.

The monster's face resembled that of a wolf, but much more ferocious and terrifying. It stood four powerfully built legs, much bigger than a normal wolf. The teeth were bared, those eyes of ominous yellow focused on Maverick as it growled and roared. This was a creature not to be messed with. This was a werewolf.

"Maverick! Get it away from me!"  
Blood dripped down to the dry ground. The werewolf's claws had cut small slashes on Gabriel's chest, the younger brother wincing in pain as tears came to his eyes. "Help me!"  
Maverick held on with all he could, gripping his brother's sweaty hands. But they were slipping. "Hang on!"  
The werewolf snarled, pulling harder, sinking his claws deeper into Gabriel's skin.

Gabriel screamed. Maverick held on with everything he had. But it wasn't enough. Gabriel's sweaty fingers slipped through Maverick's cold hands.

The werewolf pulled Gabriel away, back to the outside of the gates.

"Maverick!" Gabriel cried out, trying to reach for his brother as he was dragged along the ground. Maverick chased after him, trying to reach him. But the werewolf moved much faster than him, reaching the trees and carrying his brother away. Maverick still gave chase.

"NO, GABRIEL!"

Something took the back of Maverick's shirt. It pulled him back out of the trees, the dead and naked branches cutting at his bare skin of his cheeks and his arms. Out onto the trail and inside the gates again he was pulled. And before he knew it, he was inside the courtyard once again, those metal rusty gates closed as they had been before.

Maverick was silent one moment, trying to take in what had just happened, blood bleeding down his face from the little cuts from the trees. But he was soon on his feet, rushing to the metal barrier that held him now inside the castle walls. "Gabriel!"  
"Silence now!"

Maverick jumped out of being startled. Someone had yelled at him.

Swallowing, the older brother would slowly turn around. Behind him stood a tall figure dressed in heavy clothes, all black. There was a cape that was so long, part of it was on the dirty ground. A black blouse was worn underneath it with pants to match as well as shoes. This figure was a man, long, dark hair cascading down his back, tightened behind him now with a rather pretty, red ribbon in a bow. This person's eyes were a sharp blue color, deep and certainly not friendly.

Maverick swallowed at the sight of this rather frightening looking but strangely beautiful person behind him as his hands were clinging to the freezing cold metal bars, his head turned back. Nothing seemed to move in those small moments, not even a small squirrel or a rabbit in the dry forest trees and leaves. Not even a breeze seemed to blow, as if afraid to disturb this scary person.

But his voice would be found at last, for the silence was so suspenseful and nerve-wracking. "…Uhmm.."  
"What? If you would have gone after that werewolf, you would be gone as well, like that boy. Be thankful I got you out of there."

The stranger's voice was rough and harsh, as if he was scolding a child for doing something wrong. Maverick just about flinched when it reached his ears. And he would fall speechless again, a soft wind blowing through his silvery mane.

The man took a step to Maverick, blue, fierce eyes fixed upon the other. Maverick seemed to huddle against the fence, as if the metal would ward off the other approaching. This man was definitely not a human being. That was one thing the older brother knew. And he would fall frozen when the man's hand would reach out.

"Such a beautiful face..and hair, you have.."

Maverick's eyes fell shut tightly, as if preparing for a rather hard slap on his cheek. But instead, something cold would touch him.

Maverick's eyes opened then, looking to see that the man's hand had cupped itself around the older brother's cheek, a few strands of silver fluttering about it. He didn't dare move. Not when this other was touching him.

"Hiromaru.."

"What?"

"My name..Hiromaru..Hiro for short."

Maverick blinked, and yet he didn't move. This person was giving him his name? What kind of person was he?

Hiro seemed to chuckle a bit. It was difficult to hear. "You're thoughts are funny."

And this time, Maverick would reach up and pull Hiro's cold and pale hand away from his face, turning away and trying to push the gates open. But Hiro held the neck of his shirt, lightly tugging him away.

"Now, now…you didn't think you could leave here, did you?"

"My brother!" Maverick shouted, his sudden sense of urgency back, erasing the wonder and awe of Hiro's entrancing beauty.

Letting go of the older brother, the man would give a sigh, his eyes looking away, as if thinking what to do. "The werewolves have your brother. He could be dead or worse..and if you left this place, they would come after you next. It would be wise to stay here."

Tears had begun to form about Maverick's eyes, sadness from the realization that his brother may actually be gone filling him up inside.

Hiro was quiet, knowing he couldn't help the teen in front of him. His dark hair was carried forward onto his shoulders with the chilling breeze.

And with that breeze, Maverick shivered, his arms slowly reaching to hold and grip his shoulders as his legs would give out, the older brother sinking to the cold and dry ground below him.

"Come now. Inside should be warmer for you," Hiro offered, stretching out his hand to have Maverick grab it and get to his feet.

Maverick hesitated, choking back tears. His eyes of deep grey and blue would look at Hiro's hand, but he would not reach to take it.

"Please," the man urged Maverick, stretching his hand out to him even further, just about in front of the other's face.

Maverick still didn't take it for a moment, staring at it as if it would reach out and bite him or hurt him. But soon enough, one of his hands would come off of his shoulder, taking the other's hand that pulled him up to his feet.

Hiro smiled then, seeing the other on his feet. He stood taller than Maverick, but that didn't matter. "Come now.." he spoke with gentle words, leading the way down the path in the courtyard.

Maverick did not move right away. He would look back to the gates. Outside of them was his brother possibly being eaten for dinner or being dragged into becoming the very monster that had taken him away. Blinking away one last tear, Maverick would follow Hiro to the entrance of the castle.


	2. One: Retrograde

Part I – New World

One: Retrograde

"Your horse was saved.."

"Huh?" Maverick looked up then, having been looking at the ground as he had come with Hiro to the tall, wooden doors. They looked so strong, so tough to get through.

Hiro reached up to take into his pale hand the large ring that acted as the way to open the doors. How could he open it himself?

"That buckskin. He'll be alright. A little spooked, but he's fine. Akemi, right?" Hiro was watching Maverick then as the older brother had looked down to his cold hands.

"You know his name?" Maverick's head had shot up to look at Hiro, eyes of blue wide open with curious and a bit of fear. How had Hiro known?

"Yes. I do. No need to be fearful because of it. You'll know why in good time."

And pulling on the handle ring of the big door, it would yield to the man's strength, slowly opening to him and Maverick. And the boy was in shock at how this person in front of him could open such a heavy door.

Hiro had managed to open it enough for a person to slip inside, standing there, his head of dark hair turning to the human behind him. "Well..what are you staring for? Get in."

Maverick seemed to jump a bit at the words but nodded, moving to slip through. Hiro was right behind, using his foot to hold the door open so he could let go with his hand.

The entrance hall was enormous! Maverick had not seen something like this before. Columns of Corinthian styles leading to the ceiling from the floor were on either side of a red carpet leading in, a few doors on both walls of the sides of the hall. The ceiling was so large, spanning up so high, Maverick could hardly see the fine art details on it. Paintings of crosses and angels in the heavens had covered the ceiling. At the end of the hall, two staircases lead in opposite directions, leading up.

Maverick had never seen such a beautiful castle, too entranced by the paintings and the wealth that he wouldn't notice how empty and quiet it was inside. Nothing made a sound in the hall. Not even a mouse that may have managed to slip inside.

"It's not that much, really..being as old as it is," Hiro finally spoke, breaking the silence and taking off his heavy, black, outer coat. He still wore black underneath it all. It seemed to be his favorite color, his fair, very dark brown hair tones to match.

The older brother's eyes had come to look at that dark hair cascading down Hiro's back, so straight and smooth, shining in the hints of light presented by the candles along the walls. There was not a split end in Hiro's hair. Not even a frizzed out strand or curly stray hair. It was so perfect, reaching down close to his waist on his back.

Maverick found himself wishing to reach out and touch it, quickly drawing back his hand when he realized what he was doing.

Perhaps Hiro didn't notice, Maverick thought, seeing the other not appearing to react to it at all. But when Hiro turned to look, Maverick made sure to make it seem as if he wasn't doing anything at all, his hands behind his back, his face mostly cleared of emotion, except for the sadness of losing his only sibling, the only flesh and blood he had on this earth.

"Don't fear me now…" Hiro spoke, reaching out to lightly touch Maverick's cheek, and stopping as his cold and pale hand was only inches from the warm flesh of the older brother.

Both said nothing for a few moments, Maverick watching and completely lost at the other's beauty, Hiro seeming to be in the same state.

_Just…what are you..?_

"Come," Hiro spoke in one quick movement of his lips, the emotion of issuing a command within it, telling the other to follow him away from the entrance hall. "I figure you will..be staying awhile. You'll need a room."

Hiro took slow yet graceful steps along the red carpet, following it all the way to the stairs. Maverick was walking behind him, trying to keep up. Though Hiro's feet appeared to move slowly, Maverick found that he was taking longer strides just to keep the pace. And his movements were..beautiful like Hiro..

Hiro's blue jewels looked back at the other. Maverick's steps were normal, not graceful, but harsh in a sense.

_What are you..?_

A cool hand reached for the stair railing, lightly touching it, as if his fingers would crush or break the railing itself, or maybe cringe away from his hand. It moved up the railing as Hiro followed behind it, Maverick reaching out to grip the railing with a harsher manner, moving his arm out fast, his fingers gripping the stone tightly. Maverick's other hand brushed his hair of silver tresses back without a thought. Hiro's steps were quiet, soft, gentle, while Maverick's were louder, creating a soft thump even time his boots hit the red carpeted stairs.

The castle was enchanting, old and yet still in perfect condition. Maverick's eyes were moving constantly over the old architecture, surprised something this ancient would still be standing. Somehow, the place had almost perfect care maybe. Some kind of person was here taking very good care of it.

His fingers still gliding over the cold polished marble of the stairway railing, Hiro's foot stepped up one last time on the last carpeted stair, pulling the rest of his almost weightless body up on the second floor of the castle. "Your room…at the end of the hall.." he spoke, gesturing all that way down.

Maverick stepped up after him, looking down from seeing the high ceiling, the paintings on it. The hallway stretched so far! Framed works of art as well as statues adorned the walls, decorating as if they had stood for a millennia. The doors of his room were huge, not like the front ones but big still. He would probably barely be able to lift the things open to get inside his room. He was so lost in the beauty of the place, as if he had been shown into a palace itself.

"You like it?" Hiro spoke, looking down to the older brother with a bit of a smile on his face, blue eyes shining in the dimly light castle. "It's from..way back.."

"I'm..very surprised you could keep such a marvelous castle in such a perfect state, Hiro.." Maverick spoke, a rather big smile on his face, the first time he had smiled this night since his younger brother had been pried away from him in the clutches of a lycan.

"We..have our ways, dear Maverick. What matters is that it's still inhabitable."

"Inhabitable? Very much so!"  
Hiro grinned then, pleased to hear that his home was appreciated.

Maverick had taken a few steps down the hallway, walking slow, not able to tear his eyes away from the many well-done paintings and sculptures along the walls. But some of the pictures were strange. They were of..creatures holding humans, their mouths at the human's necks, blood gliding down the naked flesh. "Vampires..?"

Hiro spoke not a word, urging Maverick on with a slight push of his shoulder. The older brother's eyes were forced away from the paintings.

His room was bigger than he had imagined. His bed was fit for a king, curtains lining its sides to give him privacy, some of the finest sheets and blankets of cotton and silk sitting all neatly placed on the soft mattress. His window in the room, the only window, was huge. Another window wouldn't even be needed. The glass was freshly cleaned, not a scratch or smudge on it, red curtains lining its sides, currently letting the light of the full moon inside his room. A wardrobe was to one wall, be enough to fit both his clothes and Gabriel's twice over. A cord hung on the side of it. When pulled, a bell rang, and surely a maid or servant would head up to ask what he needed. Truly, paradise.

"I take it you like it," Hiro spoke, standing in the doorway as Maverick moved about his large room, moving over to the wardrobe, pulling it open and seeing inside it. Empty, all for him.

"I love it..!" he spoke, about losing his head just saying the words.

But sadness would follow soon after, for his younger brother Gabriel would have loved such a place. Maverick's eyes of green fell to the soft, blue carpet on the floor, thinking of how the blonde-headed boy would have loved such a paradise, aside from the frightening pictures on the walls.

"Don't worry for Gabriel, Maverick. We can find him.." Hiro spoke reassuringly, wishing for the older brother to be happy here, not full of depression. "but for now..the night is growing old. You need rest as do I. Sleep, Maverick…"

Hiro smiled one last time to him, moving away and pulling the doors closed effortlessly behind him.

Maverick sat on his soft bed, softer than the ones that he and his brother had had at home. Bed at home was a scratchy cot.

"Gabriel.." he breathed, feeling the silk of the blankets beneath his chilled fingers, thinking of what may have happened to his brother. Hopefully..not death.

The older brother stood, tearing back the sheets and blankets of his bed, finding as many pillows as he could want sitting under the covers. Slipping off his boots that were caked with mud as well as his dirty pants and shirt, Maverick sat on the soft bed, slipping his legs under and lying himself down, his arm reaching to pull the covers over his cold form.

Sleep, Hiro had said. Indeed, he was tired. Tomorrow, he had to find Gabriel..his dearest brother, the only family he had left..

"Hiro! A human…a human of all things in this castle!"

"Be thankful it wasn't a lycan he fell for and brought inside."

"A human is no different than a lycan! Humans are merely food and nothing more than that! Food!"

"Dearest **Tanrakuteki, Raku.. I understand your concern and…anger..as to the presence of a human, and that you would wish to rather..devour them instead of keep them around. But please..in this matter, I ask that you bear with Hiro. You have yet to understand. He's our leader. Respect him."**

**Maverick awoke, stirring under his blankets, silvery strands of hair about his face, feeling the warm sheets about his near nude form, letting out a small moan as noise reached his ears. It sounded like words, words about humans and anger. He was confused as to what was going on, drowsy and sleepy in the safety of his bed. **

**Two voices, and none of them belonged to the wondrous voice of dear Hiro, his comforting and wondrous voice, so kind and loving and friendly. Who were these people? And why were they displeased? What was this about a human where he didn't belong?**

**It didn't take long for Maverick to figure it out, suddenly tense in the soft, caressing sheets, shivering for a moment. ****_He_**** was the human they were talking about, he was the one that didn't belong. **

**"But he simply does not BELONG here! He needs to leave! No..it's much too late for that..I should go straight in there and skin my fangs right into the flesh of his neck!"**

**"Calm down, Raku. Anger will not help the situation. It will only aggravate the situation even more. Surely if you kill the human, there will be more that will come to find him. Surely, there are other humans that hold this boy dear..and if you kill him, Raku..if you kill him, other humans may come and discover this place. We may have the strength and immortality, but they have numbers."**

**"Can it, Lorgania! Can it! I don't care! His mind spoke to me in his sleep. He worries for only one person, and that would be his dear brother! He had no family, no relatives that will come and find him if he has been gone too long. You think I'm unaware of the risks when killing a human?"**

**The voices had names, they had personality. This apparent "Lorgania" was soft and kind as well, a deep but feminine voice. The name itself sounded female. This was likely to be a woman, Maverick concluded. But the other..? What of him? He was obviously a male, for he had the rash personality to go with it, that was for sure. This Raku was rash, acted on impulse. But what made the dear boy cower in his bed sheets was the fact that Raku wanted him dead. And what did he say? Skin his teeth into the flesh of his throat?**

**"Vampire…?"  
The voices outside had stopped, no movement made. Maverick's had flew to his mouth, his blue eyes wide with surprise and fear. He had just spoken, said a word rather loudly, or at least loud enough for the voices outside to hear. **

**Ruffling was heard outside the door, and before the boy in the bed knew it, the door flew open so hard that it banged against the wall, shaking as it bounced back and slowed to a stop. A figure stood in the doorway. **

**He was a tall man, a figure with hair cascading over his neck and over parts of his shoulders, but his hair trailed down no further than that. It was a dark river flowing over his eyes, a hand rising to clear the black strands away to reveal the deep brown hues that lurked beneath and watched Maverick in his bed. He wore a black cloak, making his dark hair all the more lustrous and beautiful. His skin was pale but perfect, much like Hiro. But in comparison to Hiro, this man was short and much more firm in his expression. Anger was written all over his face, his hands hidden inside the cloak.**

**"What did you say..****_pitiful_**** human..?" the man breathed, the man likely to be known as Raku. **

**"…" **

**Maverick was unable to get his mouth to move. Fear had his body frozen where he sat up in the soft sheets over his lower chest and covering the rest of his body. **

**"I asked you a question.." Raku ordered, his hands appearing at last, folding over one another, the cloak falling back to reveal that they were strong and muscled, but his wrists were small, the bone within visible. **

**"I, uh…" **

**Maverick still could say nothing. He was locked in place, the key swallowed. **

**"Raku..leave the boy as Hiro asked now. Leave him alone."**

**Lorgania was behind Raku, a stern look on her face, her voice soft but firm to the other male that had threatened Maverick. "Leave him, I said, Raku."**

**Lorgania was beautiful, one of the most gorgeous women that Maverick had ever laid his eyes on. She was thin, a perfect model if she had been in the real world, the large cities. She would have been famous in an instant. She had eyes like sapphires, glowing in the darkened room. Maverick could see them clearly. Her body was clothed in a cloak as well, one of dark blue hues, beautifully shaped over her body. Her breasts were full under it, adding more to her shape, her hips perfectly curved, legs long. **

**'I don't fear Hiro," Raku spat, moving his head as if he were to spit on the floor itself, his face peering back at the woman, the expression on his face changing to one that said something like, "Piss off."**

**Lorgania stood but Raku fell back. **

**Maverick jumped when Raku's muscled body hit the floor with such force, creating a loud thump on the carpeted ground. **

**"You…bitch…Why do you take his side!?"**

**Confused and fearful at the same time, Maverick could only star as Raku moved a hand gracefully to his face to touch his redden cheek. The male in the bed could only conclude that Lorgania had struck him. But he had missed the movement of her hand making contact with the side of Raku's face. The silver-haired boy blinked. What had happened?  
"I take Hiro's side because he leads us, and we shouldn't question what he says," Lorgania said calmly, folding her own arms. They were thin and smooth, not a wrinkle about them, even the fingers as they curled around the flesh of her own arm. **

**"You take his side, because you love him!" Raku said quietly but forcefully, turning his head away a bit but still angry. **

**"You ****_will_**** leave him, Raku. Or I will have ****_you_**** exiled, or worse.. You're no better than the lycans you despise."**

**Raku scowled further, the anger twisting his face. The man got to his feet, his hand pushing him up with such grace, grace that Hiro had, but it wasn't nearly as pretty to watch. **

**All this time, Maverick had lied there, motionless in his bed, scare out of his wits. **

**Raku left, moving down the hallway and disappearing. Only Lorgania remained. **

**"Come, boy. Hiro awaits you. You must be hungry.."  
She sounded nice enough, Maverick thought, his eyes of blue, frightened colors watching her. He didn't move.**

**"Please.." Lorgania said, her face holding sympathy for the boy. She must have known that he had been scared out of his wits from Raku's assault.**

**Maverick didn't move for one more moment, finally scooting himself over the soft sheets caressing his body, his hands moving him to the edge of the bed. His clothes were about the floor. Lorgania had watched him move all the while. **

**"And please dress into something more fitting. Check the wardrobe."**

**She turned to go slowly and with pretty gestures, much better than Raku's but still not in comparison to Hiro's. His arms had unfolded themselves, her fingers reaching and curling around the doorknob, gently pulling the door shut. **

**Maverick had frozen to watch it all. **

**Check the wardrobe? Well, he would do as he was asked to do, having picked up his pants, but he let them fall to the floor again. Those clothes were all sweat from the ride and flight from the lycan attack anyway. They smelled. **

**Opening the wardrobe door, he found his mouth fall open at what he saw. Clothes of such expensive and wonderful attire, ranging from velvet red coats to silken shirts and pants. They must have been so expensive! His hands tightly gripped the handles of the doors and he studied each piece of clothing. There were wonder silk blouses, Yukatas with many patterns and designs, cloaks like the ones that Raku and Lorgania had chosen, and wondrous velvet outfits to put together. Such luxury!**

**Maverick had never known such wealth. **

**His fingers uncurled from one of the handles of the door, reaching out to take a plain silver silk blouse, grabbing the hanger. Taking it out, his other hand let go of the wardrobe door to feel the wonderful material. How nice, how soft it would be against his skin. Maverick almost shivered with delight. **

**Forgetting completely about the death threat he had received only moments again, the boy with silvery, rich hair reached for more, finding matching pants to his outfit he was beginning to put together, dropping the silk blouse on the bed with a pair of pants made of black cotton. He chose a smaller jacket than the cloaks. The cloaks of velvet wouldn't have fit, being much too big for him. **

**So, slipping on the shirt without a moment's waste, the boy felt the relief of such soft material again his tender and dirty flesh. He had never thought that such clothes could provide such comfort. Wearing the blouse now, his blue eyes looked to the dirty clothes that he had left on the floor. So itchy and uncomfortable they had been, now that he had thought about it. So bad and terrible. But they had been the only clothes that he had been able to afford.**

**His feet thumped quietly on the steps, shielded in the black boots he had chosen. The leather material didn't make much of a sound on the marble floor. He had chosen to wear the cotton pants and blouse along with a jean jacket. So comfortable, the clothes were to him, so nice…**

**"There you are, dear!"  
Maverick about fell off the stairs when such a voice found his ears and screamed within them. Holding the railing as if it was his lifeline and he was about to die, his head turned slowly, finding Lorgania at the bottom of the steps. **

**"You took slow long to change, I was worried," he said, a friendly gleam in her eyes of sapphire. "Come now, Hiro is waiting at the dinner table."  
She turned to go, the cloak about her wonderful shoulders trailing behind her. Maverick had a feeling of hesitation again. Should he go? Of course, he should go! He was going to meet Hiro again, the most beautiful of the three figures in the castle that he had seen! He could just imagine the fine blonde hair down Hiro's prefect body, so soft to the touch, the glorious eyes..**

**"Are you coming or not, now?"  
Maverick found himself snapped away from the great daydream, seeing Lorgania turning back and looking at him. The male swallowed and nodded, loosening his grip on the railing and making his way down. **

**Lorgania had led him through corridors of the castle that were both long and short, many rooms along the way. Maverick had looked at each one, seeing the doors to them often closed. Candles had decorated the hallways, lit and held by gothic holders along the walls. Statues and paintings helped make the walls more interesting. Images of angels and demons filled the canvases. **

**With one painting, Maverick had stopped to look. Lorgania had noticed and stopped, looking back at him with her glowing features.**

**Maverick was looking at a rather large painting. The sky in it was dark and full of ominous clouds, lightening snapping and lashing out. Maverick could almost hear the thunder of the night. Figures of beautiful men filled the painting, beautiful men like Hiro. They were fierce but so pretty at the same time. They were attack what appeared to be a village. Common men and women were running with their mouths open wide as if to be screaming in terror. The gorgeous men were chasing them, a few of them had some of their victims in their grasp. **

**Maverick shivered. The few that had victims in their arms…had their faces to their necks. Even one had a trickle of blood rushing down the side of the screaming woman's face. Vampires…!  
"Boy..?" **

**Shaking awake from the terrible nightmare of the painting, he turned fast, as if paranoid. "I..I'm sorry..I.."  
"No need.." Lorgania said, waving her hand, pausing a moment. Her glistening eyes caught the painting as she stood in silence. "I do hope…you do not suffer such a fate.."**

**She turned away so fast that Maverick didn't catch it. One moment, she had been by his side looking at the painting, and the next, she was continuing down the hallway. **

**Maverick trotted after her after realizing she was going on without him if he liked it or not. **

**She brought him at last to a large room, one with a burning fire place and a ceiling like a dome. The ceiling itself was glass, allowing a view of the stars to be seen. A deep red glow in the sky told Maverick that the sun had gone down not long ago. Had he slept from night to night? He had slept all through the day? The table was set for many people, the dishes and plates having gold colors about them. Such fine china..! The forks reflected perfectly the light of the fire burning fiercely. Food adorned the table, many plates and bowls of gourmet cooked food. It smelled delicious, the scent of perfectly cooked chicken, beef, and even turkey with all the fixings, mashed potatoes, gravy and anything else that he could think of. It was a feast for a king.**

**"Ah, Maverick.." **

**The silver haired boy's cheeks reddened in an instant. At the end of the long table in front of the gold covered fireplace was Hiro, sitting at the end as he was that kingMaverick's heart nearly lept with joy at Hiro's presence. **

**Lorgania gesture for him to sit. Maverick did so eagerly, sitting at the other end of the table. The table managed to be just short enough so they would be able to talk across it. **

**The boy didn't move, only watching Hiro. **

**Hiro was dressed in red velvet, black clothes worn underneath. His hair was perfectly straight, running down his back, a few strands over his shoulders and down his front. His figure was resting against the table, his elbows on it on either side of his plate with his hands folded together in front of his perfect face. **

**Both were sitting in silence for a long time. Lorgania had gone somewhere, but Maverick didn't care one bit. **

**"Please, eat," Hiro's gentle voice rang softly and so loving, almost as if the waves of the man's voice lovingly caressed Maverick's ears. **

**Having forgotten about the many choices of food he could have that were placed in front of him, he looked away from the glorious male in front of him to the many meat choices. Taking his fork, the tongs of it found the turkey that wasn't too far from him, already sliced and read to be consumed. Took three pieces of that. Next, his spoon discovered the corn in a huge bowl on his other side, digging within it and taking three spoonfuls of it. And it next found the mashed potatoes, the boy having to get out of his seat and reach for those. His plate was over flowing with gourmet food. Gravy was poured all over everything on his plate, the middle of his potatoes like a swimming pool of hot fat. Meals at home were small and never this exquisite. **

**All the while, Hiro watched him serve himself. His hands didn't move one bit to take anything for himself. His green eyes only watched as Maverick indulged himself in such fine cuisine, shoving the mashed potatoes in his mouth first. **

**Lorgania reappeared. She was carrying two wine bottles. Holding them in front of Maverick, she nearly startled the boy until he choked, swallowing the hot potatoes. **

**"Which…?" she asked, holding in one arm a Merlot wine. In the other, there was a Riesling. Both were aged to perfection. Maverick chose the white wine. He was barely even old enough to drink, and they were offering him wine!**

**Lorgania poured the white wine into the glass that was already set there.**

**"So Maverick.." Hiro began, sounded as if he was trying to make conversation, "..you are enjoying the food?"  
"'Ery mush!" His mouth was full when he had said such words in a muffled voice, having cleaned the last of the potatoes from his plate and moving to the corn. He was saving the best for last. Swallowing the potatoes, he spoke before shoving the vegetables into his wanting mouth. "I've..never had such a fine meal!"  
"I'm glad.." Hiro smiled kindly, watching the boy take his spoon and force great spoonfuls into his mouth. "I'm glad you're here to enjoy it. We have all this food and I feared it was going to go to such waste. Not many are here to enjoy it."  
Go to waste? That was no problem with Maverick. He could eat it all if his stomach and thin body could allow. **

**"I heard you met Lorgania and Raku," Hiro continued. **

**Maverick swallowed the corn dowsed in hot gravy to speak. "Yes…Raku..seemed rather angry-"**

**"Don't mind him," Hiro cut off. "I'll deal with him accordingly. You should worry not. You're in a safe place."**

**Maverick nodded once, hearing every word of Hiro's beautifully spoken words. The pretty male's voice was music to his ears. **

**And at last, he finished the corn, moving onto the turkey, cutting it fast with his knife he had there, shoving it in quickly, almost choking.**

**"Slow down, Maverick. I wouldn't want you to choke."  
Gasping once, he managed to swallow such a big piece, remember to cut the meat into smaller bits next time. His fingers put down the knife and reached for the wine glass, taking a swig of it to cool down his mouth and clear his throat. **

**"How is the wine?"**

**"It's very good," Maverick said, smiling as he put the glass down and reached for his fork once again. **

**"Good. It's aged at least one hundred years. None of us can really have it. It was just collecting dust in the wine cellar down in the lower parts of the castle."  
None of them could have wine? Why would that be, Maverick wondered. But the thought didn't linger. His focus was on the man before him and the delicious food he had provided. **

**The last piece of turkey was at least shoved in his mouth and swallowed. The boy had never felt so full. **

**Maverick leaned back in his chair, a hand to his chest. I ate too much, he thought. **

**Hiro seemed to understand. "Perhaps you should rest..?" he spoke kindly, his expression having a sympathetic look on it. **

**"That may…be a good idea.." he said. **

**Before Maverick knew it, Hiro had left his chair at the opposite end of the table and was now beside him, looking down lovingly. Maverick had jumped in surprise. He had done that a lot around here. **

**"Here.." Hiro whispered, leaning forward, his long blonde tresses falling forward as his hands reached out from under the clean velvet, taking the boy's body in his arms. Before he knew it, he was being lifted out of the chair. One of Hiro's arms rested under his upper back, the other underneath his knees. Wasn't he heavy to Hiro?**

**But the man carried Maverick almost effortlessly, leaving the obvious dining hall and heading down the hallway to another glass ceiling room. This room had the most elegant rugs on the floor, the best furniture that he had ever seen. Full of leather, the grandest leather that the cattle could produce and money could by, Maverick lied down gently on a couch, Hiro's tender and soft loving hands leaving him there. He didn't move once his body was resting on the cushions, too full to move really. A hand rested on his chest, his blue eyes focused on the beauty before him though they were only half open, watching Hiro. **

**"Rest now.." Hiro's soft and quiet voice ordered, his hand running to brush the other's cheek. Maverick winced. Hiro's hand was so cold! How could anyone's fingers be so chilling?  
"Think not on how cold I am. Just sleep off what you ate, Maverick."  
A blanket was drawn up from under the cushions of the couch, Hiro's chilling hands holding it tightly as he pulled, careful to not move Maverick, care to not disturb his body. The boy slept when his body was covered, full of food and happy, his brother's peril in the back of his mind for the first time in a long time since the attack..**

Maverick was sleeping soundly, but he was stirring from under the blanket's warmth and softness, lying on his side now as he was beginning to awaken. The feast had put him under a spell and must have had him sleep for hours.

The boy's soft blue eyes opened, his body not moving except for the small rising and falling of his chest, breathing in and out.

His first thought was of Hiro. Where was the blonde haired beauty? Where had he gone? The male couldn't see his tall and elegant form anywhere in the large room.

The room was still dark, Maverick almost panicking but remembering that this was Hiro's palace. Nothing could bring harm to him here.

Having raised his head to look around from the gorgeous male wonder, Maverick let it sink back down, his eyes falling closed once more.

Another thought hit him. What time was it?

His eyes shot open again, looking out the large windows in the room, out to the east. A soft glow of purple was forming. Was it near dawn? It must have been.

Maverick figured a bit more sleep wouldn't be a bad idea. In the morning, the saving daylight of the rising sun, he would go, take his horse and search for his brother…Gabriel…please be safe, dear brother..

"Your brother is anything _but_ safe. And you should be worrying for _yourself!_"

Maverick was surprised. Something had spoken, a voice, and it wasn't Hiro's at all. It didn't have the soft tones that massaged his ears, the caring tones that made him feel warm and safe. No. This voice brought a twinge of fear sinking down his spine, shivering a little under the warm blanket.

"You heard me, little wench. Little human..!"

A sharp pain slashed across Maverick's chest, the boy crying out in pain. It was in his chest, the pain sinking in and a warm kind of wet feeling spreading out from it to the rest of his chest. Blood…he was hurt!  
He sat up quickly but winced, shoving the blanket back to see it. The blotch of red on the blouse he had chosen to wear hours ago. And sitting on the other armrest of the couch where his feet rested was dear Raku, a grin on his face, his hand covered in blood. He had done it?

Maverick realized at once was Raku was planning. His life..was indeed in danger!

Struggling to his feet, the male was hurting badly, finding it hard to stand. As soon as his feet had moved to reach the cold marble floors, the boy fell, crying out again, a hand rising to his chest, his hand being soaked in his own red river that poured from the fresh wound.

Raku stood. Maverick tried to move back and away from him, his one free arm that was clean still of his blood not succeeding as well as he needed. Raku's close steps came closer and closer.

"You'll die for me tonight, human. You'll die to feed me, a vampire. A _true_ vampire!"  
Raku moved quickly forward, next to Maverick in an instant. How did he do that! One moment he had been standing in front of the boy, watching him cower in fear and clench his wound, and now he was next to him, on his left side, smiling so big that Maverick saw it, those wolf-like teeth that shouldn't be there. They were long, over his teeth on the bottom, pearly white and cleaned perfectly of possible stains.

Maverick couldn't move. He felt paralyzed with fear, tears forming in his eyes. He was going to die..and there wasn't a thing that he could do to stop it. He would die tonight, and he would never see his dear brother Gabriel again.

More pain surged, but this time, it was through his neck. Maverick's blue eyes flew shut, tightly together as he cried out, feeling Raku's perfect white teeth pierce his neck as if it was nothing, and the first gush of blood not run over his skin but be sucked up into the other's mouth, flowing over Raku's lips.

The boy fell limp, Raku's arm rushing around to hold Maverick's back as he couldn't move while the vampire drew out his blood, savored it, and enjoyed it so. It felt like hours and hours that the both of them had been there, the vampire at his throat drawing out his life energy with every breath he breathed, with every beat of his slowing heart. I'm gonna die..he thought, his opening, seeing the dawn that was coming, the eastern horizon now a faded orange glow. An hour until sunrise.

Pain once again flooded his body, Maverick feeling the man that had found the blood within his neck being tossed aside, his teeth leaving his throat. He winced and gasped in pain. Raku had been hurt, thrown away from his weakened body. How?

The vampire that had been drinking from its victim was glaring at a figure in from of Maverick. The figure was clothed in red velvet, elegant, and beautiful, blonde tresses streaming down his body. Hiro!  
"Raku, you insolent _fool_!"

Hiro moved with such agility, the hurt boy on the floor didn't see him move at all. But a shriek of pain behind him told him that Raku had been struck again by his savior Hiro. Hiro has come to save me, save me from the devil..

But he was still bleeding, still hurt, and the life was leaving him fast. He had lost too much blood to live on.

Hiro was by his side after punishing Raku for his foul deeds for hurting Hiro's treasure. "Maverick.." he said, his voice urgent but still gentle to the other's dying ears. "Please now..keep your heart beating strong, will yourself to live through this."

Maverick's senses were blurry. His eyes sight was doing him no good, his hearing giving him words that sounded as if cotton balls were in his ears.

"Keep living, Maverick.." Hiro pleaded, his hand resting over Maverick's wound on his chest. It was deep..

"He can't live, Hiro. He can't. I've taken more than enough for him to die. Your precious.._treasure_..will die, whether you can stop it or not," the hurting vampire Raku said, almost as if he was grinning that he had succeeded in putting Maverick in a fatal position.

I'll die.. he thought. So this really was it.

Hiro had said nothing for the moment, his hand dirtied in red from the wound on Maverick's torso, his other chilled one coming to Maverick's face. His fingers didn't feel as cold as they had before. Maverick's heart was faint.

"Get out, Raku. If I see your face ever again in my castle..death will come on swift wings. I send you into exile!"

Hiro had ordered the vampire that had hurt the boy in his arms to leave and never come back. Anger ringed through Hiro's voice for the first time since he had first found Maverick outside his castle.

"Go!" he ordered again. There was the noise of scrambling, and then the noise of feet moving and fading. Raku had gone..

Maverick was gasping for air, coughing a bit, blood running over his own lips now. His body was running cold, shivering a little as it clung to life.

Hiro raised his clean hand to his lips, the soft flesh drawing back to reveal his own elegant wolf-like fangs, the teeth sinking into the flesh of his own wrist. Blood flow freely from the new wound.

"Here, Maverick.." he said softly, moving his wounded wrist slowly to the dying boy's mouth. "Drink from it. It will…give back the life that Raku stole from you. It will give you..life forever.."  
Drops of blood found the boy's mouth. Maverick turned away.

"Please, Maverick. Drink and live..drink and live _forever_."

Forever…?

Hiro's hurting wrist found Maverick's mouth, the injured male's lips locking around the wound. The blonde beauty's blood flowed like a newborn river into his mouth and down his cold throat, warming his chilled body.

Ecstasy flooded his shivering and pained form. Maverick drank down the blood as if he was a child to his mother's milk giving breast. The blood had throbbing life, spreading it out inside the boy's body. Nothing had ever tasted so good. The blood was thick and warm, soft on his tongue and sweet. He had never tasted such a thing. It was complete pleasure for the dying boy in Hiro's arms. His heart would beat with new life. The pain from his wound would begin to leave him, the injury on his neck leaving as he swallowed the red river.

But the blood fountain was torn away from where his lips could draw it out and drink. Hiro moved away from the boy, leaving him on the ground. "Come now, Maverick…come now and show me you have the strength to gain more of it. Show me you have the will to live.."  
Maverick's tongue licked his blood soaked lips, his body sprawled out on the ground, hearing Hiro's words with clearing ears. His senses were coming back to life, almost as clear as they had been the day he had been born.

"Come, Maverick. Come drink once again," Hiro softly ordered again, holding out to Maverick his wrist.

The boy rolled from his back to his front, his arms shivering as he tried to get his muscles to hold his body up. He cared not about the pain that was still there. All he wanted was the blood, the pleasurable and the ecstasy that was Hiro's blood. It had him like a zombie.

Crawling slowly, Maverick's body wanted nothing more than to rest and lie on the floor, but his will wanted it to keep moving, his feet drawing on the marble floor beneath him to reach Hiro. His hand grabbed the wrist and pressed the open flesh to his hungry lips once again.

The blood came again, that pleasure of being born again, that satisfaction of sating the hunger he was developing. But just as Hiro had moved away from him before, he did it again, earlier this time that before.

"Come again, Maverick," Hiro said, a soft smile on his lip as both hands were hidden in the safety of his red cloak. "Come to me to live.."  
Maverick would will his body on all fours again, gasping for more, moaning as if he was in pain and needed the blood to make it all go away, reaching for the nearest arm when he found Hiro's chilled body again. But when he brought the male's wrist to his lips, there was no broken skin.

"Bite hard, Maverick."  
The small boy's teeth had already begun to grow. He hadn't realized it until now. He did as Hiro asked, biting down and feeling that first bubble of blood shoot into his mouth. The blood of life, spilled down his throat, came down to his chest. Pain was no longer flooding through his body there.

Hiro pulled away for the last time, leaving Maverick on the floor, the entrancing male holding his pierced wrist. "That should be enough, my Maverick.. You will live..now.."


	3. Two: Bail

Two: Bail

Maverick was regaining his senses, feeling alive once again. The blood from his dear Hiro was warming his body, enhancing his senses so he could see again, could hear again. His tongue licked his lips. Such a wonderful experience. Such pleasure that he had never experienced.

"Now you'll die.." Hiro said, looking away from Maverick, away to the windows with the growing colors that said the sun was coming.

Maverick looked at Hiro in surprise. Die? But he had just said he would live!

"Die..? But I.."  
"Hush," Hiro said, looking back to the boy in front of him who's eyes were wide with fear. "You will live after you die. Death is something all of us need to go through. We are no exception. I died..but I lived."  
Maverick listened, wishing he didn't have to die. Was death…what he thought it was? Was death the darkness that he imagined?

"Death is painful for us, people like us," Hiro said, looking away once again, his eyes like jewels in the coming light, "..but..for the years and years to come after..the painful experience is just a small price."  
Maverick sat, not moving at all. He did nothing, not even raise a hand to wipe the drawing blood from his soaked lips. In those few moments of silence, pain found the boy again. Maverick winced and fell on his side, groaning as he rolled into a kind of ball, his back hunched over and his knees drawn up to his chest.

Hiro turned to watch, standing and taking slow steps to his Maverick. But something else caught his attention in that second. The sky to the east was glowing a bright yellow..

"_Shit.._" he breathed fast. Moving quickly, the man scooped the hurting Maverick into his arms again. "We must move now..It's coming sooner than I thought. We haven't much time to hide ourselves away!"  
Hiro was running fast, leaving the room to the huge hall. Even the hall had a few windows.

Maverick closed his eyes. The light was so bright!  
"Don't look at it!" Hiro shouted running quickly, finding stairs that lead down. Maverick did as he was asked to do. The boy found himself growing tired as well as hurting from the coming light and from the pain of death.

"Stay with me, Maverick. We're almost there..!"  
Hiro was running through a hall once again. This one had no windows at all and it was smaller than the ones upstairs. Where they underground? The boy was too tired and hurting to think.

Hiro threw open a door. They headed down, the door closing behind them. It was dark, but Maverick found he could still see. No dawn light reached here. Down, they went. They reached a room full of coffins. All of them had closed lids. There were many, but Maverick found that he couldn't really count them at the moment.

Hiro threw open a lid and set the body inside. "Sleep, Maverick. I'll come for you just as the sun sets. Don't fear death. You will live. Stay inside until I come for you!"  
Just as the last of Hiro's words had come out from his lips, the lid to the coffin was shut. Maverick was frightened in the dark, finding it hard to breathe, but sleep was coming on fast wings. Sleep forced his eyes to close, and for the boy to rest through his pain and through the light of the day…

Maverick awoke in the darkness of the coffin Hiro had put him in. He stirred slowly, not recalling what had exactly happened only the night before. But he realized that death had been coming. No more pain surged through his body. Was he dead?

Maverick panicked, his arms hitting the top of the coffin. Something stunk. It stunk of human waste. Hitting the top of the coffin, Maverick was shouting in panic, shouting for Hiro.

The lid popped off. Maverick could see the small amount of light from the stone basement. The smell wasn't so intense now, escape through and from the coffin.

His arms moved the lid aside. It should have been so heavy to him, but it was so light! He could move it with such ease. His arms carefully laid it down at the side of his "bed", looking around the place. Nothing else stirred.

It wasn't until he got up that he realized that the smell was coming from his own clothes. His pants were wet with human waste. What..had happened while he slept? Was he really dead..?  
Confusion filled him for a moment until he could hear Hiro's fast feet. He could hear it as he came down the steps and threw open the door to the basement.

"Maverick..! You're..awake now.."  
Hiro was carrying fresh clothes, clothes that would only fit a boy of Maverick's size and no larger. Did he know something?

"Hiro..I.."  
"Hush," Hiro said. "You're dead..but you're so alive now!"

Hiro smiled, looking over his creation. Maverick noticed he wasn't so beautiful, not as elegant as he had been before when he had first seen him. He didn't look so unnatural. The boy was confused further. Hiro looked like an average human! Where was that beauty?!

"Here, Maverick. I brought fresh clothes."

The boy remembered his dirtied clothes. They smelled terrible. "What..happened?" he asked, looking from his smelly fabric to Hiro in front of him.

"Death made your body immortal. You aren't human anymore, Maverick. You've no need to…get rid of waste.. You only drink blood now."  
So the coming death had changed him. Wait a minute..drink blood? "I…I'm a…"  
"A vampire.." Hiro finished for him. A bit of worry was on his face as he watched Maverick stand in surprise and silence in the basement, the reality of the situation sinking in.

"I'm…I'm a…like you! Like Raku!"  
The boy sank to his knees, holding his head, feeling hot tears coming to his eyes. "I'm a vampire!" he repeated, hating the idea that he was a blood drinker now, a fiend that killed! Tears rolled down his face as it hid in his hands.

"Maverick.." Hiro said comfortingly, trying to stop the boy from crying, "It was the only way you could live..the only way you would still be here. If I hadn't given you my eternal blood, then you wouldn't be here!"

Maverick stopped sobbing. He would be gone from this world..? He would be truly dead if Hiro hadn't save him with his life giving blood?

"Come now," Hiro spoke, reaching down to take Maverick hand and help him up. "Those clothes truly do smell. You need fresh ones."  
Maverick let his hand be taken away, seeing red on his fingers. At once, he panicked and felt a kind of throbbing pain in his chest at the sight. Was he hurt?

Hiro would speak again as if he knew what was going through Maverick's mind, "Those are tears.." he said, wiping Maverick's red stained face free of the blood tears.

I cry…blood..? he thought.

"Come on, now. Let's get you into something cleaner."

Maverick nodded, first taking the hem of his dirty pants. How gross they were, smelling of waste! The boy shoved them down, underwear and all. Hiro was a male, he didn't care. Taking off his shirt, too, the boy stood naked, taking Hiro's clothes that he had brought with him, slipping on the pair of boxers first.

"Better now instead of those dirty clothes?"

Maverick nodded, slipping on the smooth fabric of the pants he held over his legs, taking the white blouse next and pulling it over his arms, buttoning up the front.

"Then let's head upstairs. I can only imagine how thirsty you must be.."  
Hiro turned away once the boy was finishing with his shirt, Maverick's blue eyes watching Hiro's back move away, watching the blonde tresses flow behind his back.

Thirsty? Just at the thought, Maverick felt a kind of pain once again in his gut. Was that the feeling of being thirsty? IT felt so foreign. But he just had to satisfy it then. He craved something that he had only had once.

Just thinking about it, Maverick longed for the ecstasy again, the pleasure of drinking the blood out of a person's body to feel it warm and give life to his form.

"We don't have all night, Maverick, as much as I wish we did!" Hiro called from the stairs on the other end of the room. The boy snapped back to his senses and trotted over, heading out of the basement with Hiro to see the new world that awaited him.

The thirst burned in Maverick's throat and out through ever single vein in his body. He hadn't known this kind of feeling before. It was like being hungry with the addiction of a methamphetamine addict. Maverick would do whatever it took to get his hands on the flow red rivers of blood. His feet obeyed his commands to follow Hiro. He knew he would be led to the waters of the blood fountain once again.

His cold fingers held the railing of the stairs as they ascended. Maverick's tongue had found new things already, the boy discovering that he had large teeth in his mouth. His canines were long and white as well as sharp. Just the thought of piercing flesh, feeling the soft crunch of the skin breaking, made his thirst burn worse.

"I'm thirsty.." His words felt foreign to him. He was speaking with a voice that flowed. It was deep and strong, full of confidence in what he was. He jumped in surprise at his own words.

"Patience, Maverick," Hiro comforted, not turning back to look at his new "son".

Maverick studied Hiro with his new, blue eyes. He could only see the vampire's back, but he noticed too many changes already. Hiro was no longer as stunning as he was before. His hair was a flowing river of gold, each strand shining in the light of the torches that lit their way up. His robe of soft fabrics was black and glowing. Maverick could see every stitch in the clothes Hiro wore. The vampire walking in front of him appeared to be normal now. He didn't look supernatural or something to run from. He was a normal being now.

They reached the top of the stairs, Hiro pushing the door open effortlessly to reveal the light of candles and torches lining the hallways of the elegant castle. Maverick could see perfectly. The light of the castle should have been dim, like he had remembered it in the hours before he had been attacked by Raku. The castle was bright now, and everything stirred with life. The statues and paintings appeared to be alive, their figures moving. Angels on oil canvases on the walls flapped their wings and sang in praise of God. Statues' helmets looked like they were turning from side to side, as if they were watching for intruders. Even the red carpet on the floor was far from plain. Maverick could see every little fiber that stood up as his feet passed over it.

"You're studying your new world, are you?" Hiro threw a glance back over his shoulder, his feet still carrying his tall and graceful body forward. His blonde tresses barely moved.

"Yes," Maverick said, his words not afraid of Hiro. Before, he had felt that Hiro was someone that had a lot of power. Now, Maverick saw him as a normal person. "Everything is different to me, Hiro. The paintings are moving."  
Hiro chuckled. His green eyes of depth were turned away. "They do seem that way when you first look at them. Don't let everything entrance you, Maverick. This is how the young ones don't survive before they reach their first victim."  
Maverick suddenly shivered. He wasn't cold by any means, even if his hands and fingers were like ice cubes. He shuddered at the thought of killing for blood. The thought of blood suddenly triggered his conscious to leave. He was losing himself to the thirst once again, not even thinking about the life he might take.

"You're beautiful now, Maverick," Hiro said once again. His voice was not as soothing and comforting as it had been before. "You should see yourself as you are now. You are one of us, the powerful, the immortal, and the graceful."  
Maverick was sure that he would have blushed at that kind of compliment. His face wasn't hot. I wonder if I don't even enough blood in my body, he thought. His hand went to his chest to rest over his heart. It was still beating, pulsing with powerful life, flushing blood out into his body better than when he had been mortal.

Hiro was leading them both down a different hallway. They had been walking a long time, but Maverick had not noticed. The time had flown because of his studies.

The vampire in front of the fledgling stopped and gesture to a door. The door was huge but not nearly as big as the front gates of the castle. It was made of the thickest gray stone, two large heads of lions were sculpted on the handles.

The vampire in front of the boy turned around. "Open it," Hiro ordered with the softest voice. Maverick thought he should not even have heard him, but his hearing was very clear, as clear as the day he had come into this world.

"I can't open that," Maverick whined in reply, pointing to the door behind Hiro's back. His pearly white fangs glistened for a second as they were exposed from behind his lips as his speech leaked out.

"Yes, you can." Hiro's voice was very convincing, his face that of an angel trying to tell a soul that it was deceased. "Open it for me, Maverick. Pretend it's a small door."

Maverick wanted to speak, but Hiro put his finger to his lips as soon as the boy's lips parted. Maverick couldn't get out a word. Hiro was waiting patiently.

Maverick stepped forward at least, moving slowly past Hiro and ordering his cold hands to leave his sides and meet the door's handle. His fingers wrapped around the stone beneath the lion's mouth as it roared, wrapping around like a snake to kill its prey, slow and steady. In an instant, he pulled.

The door came away with his tugs. Maverick didn't groan at the heaviness at the door at all. He pulled it open as if it was a light, wood door to a child's room.

Inside was the grandest ballroom he had ever seen. Gold lined the chandeliers and the candle holders on the walls, the flames burning down the finest wax that money could buy. The floor was painted in gold and black colors, many designs around the floor. It was shining with such light that suggested it had been freshly polished. The unpainted floors were made of finest marble and granite. Windows were at the opposite end of the huge room, the entire wall made of glass to look out and the twilight sky. Maverick could still see the glow of the falling sun, colors of pink and purple painted across the canvas of stars.

Hiro gestured for Maverick to enter first as he still held the hand of the cold, stone doors. Maverick hesitated, but he couldn't refuse his teacher's requested. The boy put his foot forward, feeling the cold but soft and firm marble. Hiro followed close behind. Maverick could hear Hiro's robe dragging on the gleaming floor.

"This is…wonderful.." Maverick said so softly, it was barely a whisper. His feet carried him further inside the ballroom, turning around to look at the variety of gold lined Corinthian pillars holding up the edges of the ceiling and door he had just walked through. The other side facing the ballroom was pink marble, rare and of the grandest quality.

"I'm glad you like it, Maverick. The room you had your last feast in was not grand enough for your first meal as a vampire."

Maverick broke from the room's entrancing hold. His blue eyes focused immediately back to his maker. His hands were limp at his sides, staring with fear and worry. "What are you talking about, Hiro?"

"If you don't kill while you are sane now, Maverick, you will leave the castle and endanger yourself to find blood. You could kill the wrong victim and risk exposure to all of our kind. Our society is secret. You must sate the need to take a living victim now." Hiro's voice was kind but firm, telling Maverick that he was perfectly serious and not kidding.

As if she had heard his words, Lorgania appeared. She was guiding a man forward by his shoulders. His face was blindfolded and his hands were bound to his back. He wore a rotting jacket and torn pants, cuts adorning his hairy legs. A mustache was on his face, appearing as if he had been lost in the woods for some time now. His teeth were rotting and black, consumed with cavities, some of them even missing. His expression was that of fear, dots of wet liquid on the blindfold. Maverick could hear his crying, his moaning to be released, and his stomach growling to no end. He was a man on the edge of death.

Lorgania guided him to the middle of the room, forcing him on his knees. The man let out a cry when his frail bones hit the hard and cold floor. Lorgania untied the blindfold with such haste, Maverick could barely see the fingers of her hand moved while the other held the man's shoulder. His eyes were opened at last, his expression consumed with fear as he saw Hiro and Maverick standing only feet from him.

Hiro came forward next to Maverick, facing the space between his victim and his fledgling. "Drink, Maverick. He is doomed to die a starving and thirsting death. Ease his pain."  
Maverick couldn't move. His blue eyes were running continuously over the man Lorgania held on the floor. His was shivering from the cold and fear of the two figures in front of him. Hiro's words hit him like a dart would hit a balloon. He would soon be popped.

"Take him, Maverick. He is dying. You would be doing him such a service to make his death painless now."

Maverick was almost completely oblivious to Hiro's pleading words. He still couldn't move. His lingering human emotions said no to the pleasing meal in front of him while his thirst was demanding that he leap forward and enjoy such a feast that pulsed through the man's body. Maverick could even hear the man's weak heart. It was beating with such haste, it might burst.

"Take him," Hiro ordered again.

This time, Maverick shook his head. "No," he said in words that barely left his lips. His foot stepped back, carrying his weight away from his victim. "No, I can't.." he said, shaking his head still with his hands rising to his face.

"You must, Maverick. You must do it now before your need to kill a life becomes unbearable."

Maverick understood what Hiro was asking him to do. He understood what may happen if he refused this kill in front of him. He still couldn't bring himself to do it. "No," he said again, his hands creeping over his smooth face.

"You _must_!" Hiro's voice was serious and firm. He was losing his patience.

Maverick felt frozen to the floor. The man in front of him was crying. He could hear the gasping for air from the man's throat and smell the tears running down his smelly and dirty cheeks. His throat…no! I can't, he reasoned. That would be murder.

"Maverick..we are _vampires_! We kill and prowl the night. Murder is our talent. Take this man, or risk exposing yourself. Death will come on swift wings if you leave this castle. _Take him!_"

Maverick took his hands away. Hiro's firm words pierced his conscious and he leapt forward, running with speed he never had known. Lorgania had released the captive man and flew back. Maverick's left hand swung around the man's neck, careful not to break it and he swung his entire body to a stop behind his victim. The heart was beating too fast. It would flush the blood into his mouth so perfectly. Maverick couldn't hold back when the smell of hot blood reached his face. His lips drew back, his fangs of perfect white leaving the safety of his mouth and piercing through the man's neck and artery.

The pleasing jerk of his fangs through the skin forced his thirst to burn even more, his body hot with the desire of blood. It pulsed into his mouth, hot and thick with salt and iron. It was his methamphetamine for his addiction. Maverick fell in such lust with the river of red, his tongue caressing the wound and aching for more blood. His body was warm with it as it spilled down his throat and to his chest. It spread from his gut to every vein in his body. Ecstasy had him a state of total bliss. He couldn't stop it down. He couldn't tear his mouth away from the yielding river of blood.

The man struggled to free himself of Maverick's death hold. The new vampire held him effortlessly and pulled the blood from his body. His victim was pleading him to stop and release him. His heart was already beginning to slow as panic consumed his body. It was much too late for him to leave. He would die tonight within Maverick's grasp. The blood was all too grand to stop.

The heart was slowing and slowing, failing to stay alive under Maverick's desires of death.

"_Slow down, Maverick. Let the heart recover, and you may have more blood,"_ Hiro's voice had whispered into his ear, interrupting his moments of complete pleasure. But Maverick slowed as the request demanded. The heart pulsed with life again, and Maverick drank the blood fast again. His blood was too sweet, his chocolate.

Two hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him away. Maverick struggled and wreathed to free himself from the iron grasp to have more blood. He had to have more. It wasn't enough, even if his body was flushing the paleness of his skin away with the hues of pink. Lorgania rushed to the victim's side again as he fell limp. He was only a corpse now.

"Calm yourself, Maverick. Your meal is dead. You can't have him when he's dead. He'll take him to the grave with you!" Hiro's voice blared in his ears, Maverick snapping back to himself from the blood's hold. His lips were stained with red droplets of the river, his teeth coated as if it was paint on a wall.

Maverick slowed his struggles. He ached for more blood but stayed sane when Hiro placed him back on the ground, his feet touching the cold and elegant floor. He stood with coiled fingers in fists, his eyes shielded from the light by his glimmering silver hair. Gasps of breath left his lips. Blood flowed down his cheeks. Maverick was in pain, crying. "I…I-I.._killed_ him.." he whispered, realizing what he had just down. Lorgania was already taking the body away to dispose of it. She was leaving Hiro and Maverick alone.

"Maverick," Hiro said, his voice comforting and gentle, "you had to take him. You will take victims every night. You are a vampire, a human no longer."  
"I belong in _hell_!" Maverick was glaring in pain and sadness at Hiro, his silver flowing over his vibrant blue eyes. His hands, now warm and pink, rose to his face, his blood tears running over his smooth flesh.

Hiro couldn't argue with Maverick. His expression was a little stunned, knowing that vampires certainly couldn't go to heaven if they died of fire or the sun. His arms instead snaked around his fledgling vampire, hold him with cold but gentle hands. Maverick put up no protest. "You had to survive, Maverick," Hiro whispered into his ear.

Maverick cried. He cried for his brother, who was somewhere out there with an injury that needed treating if he was to survive. The pain of losing his brother was renewed. "I have to go," he said in a quiet voice.

"Maverick, you must stay. You are a newborn vampire. You won't last on your own," Hiro comforted, his hand stroking the soft locks of Maverick's soft silver hair.

"I can't stay," the vampire breathed, wiping his face with the back of his soft hands, trying to get the blood off of his face. "My brother is out there. He needs me. He may be dying right now!" The fledgling vampire struggled to get away from Hiro's grip. The older vampire held him fast. "Maverick," he said, his expression firm but kind, "your brother may have been long dead. If he did survive, he is a werewolf, a lycan, an enemy of the vampires. He was clearly bitten before I saved you-"  
"I want my horse, Hiro. Please..tell me where my buckskin is. I want to look for him."


	4. Three: Crusnik

Three: Crusnik

The buckskin heaved and panted, its nostrils flaring, sweat and foam drinking down its neck and hindquarters. Its tired legs were merely two flaps of skin in the wind barely moving to carrying the body fast through the woods. Maverick no longer feared this place, the deep dark of the bare trees and thick darkness. He could see it as if the sun lit the sky and all was peaceful and good. But everything wasn't peaceful. Urgency ringed in his mind, and Maverick pushed his horse harder, his heel digging into the buckskin's side, pushing the tired animal faster.

I have to see him, Maverick thought desperately. I have to find him, no matter what the cost to me. Please, be alive Gabriel. I'm coming for you now. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I can come now.

Guilt surged through Maverick's body, eating at his intestines and stomach, if they were still there after he had become a being of the night, a blood drinker. He had been gobbling up food faster than a pig, and his brother was in danger if he still lived. Maverick just had to reach him. Gabriel was his only family left in this world, the older brother knowing he may never see his parents again now that he was damned.

A wolf's cry shot to the waning moon, the horse on which Maverick sat locking its knees and coming to a halt faster than the screeching wheels of a car, throwing its front hooves into the air. Maverick held the saddle horn, desperate to get the buckskin going again. He cared not that it was frightened because of the woods and creatures within it.

_"Please, Maverick, you can't go! It's too dangerous for you out there!"_

_"I have to try, Hiro. My brother is the only family I've got. I need to save him if he's still alive!"_

Maverick's confidence was shaken, his horse back on the ground, the tail swishing wildly, nostrils breathing quickly. Hiro had wanted him to stay, following him all the way out to where his horse had been well cared for and fed for the days he had spent in the castle. The boy had refused him, even while Hiro reasoned that if Gabriel was still alive, he was an enemy now.

Gabriel couldn't be an enemy. He was family!

I have to try, he reminded himself. I have to try and find him, even if it takes my last breath.

The buckskin was still shaken, its heart pounding in its body, and Maverick could feel it like a pulsing vibrating massager on his skin. The horse's feet wouldn't hold still, constantly shifting to make sure no animal would attack, the eyes moving fast to scan every tree and leaf. Heat rose from it like stem from a boiling kettle.

"Easy now.." Maverick spoke calmly, reaching down to pat the neck of the horse, the gelding turning quickly to look at Maverick's hand, making sure that it wasn't a predator. "Easy..easy.."  
The newborn vampire swished his leg over the sweat-filled hindquarters, stepping on the ground with a light thump, his other boot slipping free from the stirrup. He had to give the horse a break.

Grabbing up the reins, moving them over the head of the animal, Maverick lead the horse behind him, looking around for any signs of the brothers' trail they had taken only days earlier.

The sights and smells were different from what the fledgling recalled. Maverick remembered darkness, lit up by a full moon, the dirt firm on the ground with bare trees and dead leaves. Everything seemed lighter now, not nearly as frightening, the leaves themselves seeming to move not an inch without Maverick seeing it. He could see all too clearly, the smells of wet standing puddles of water in the forest reaching his nose. Even the rotting scent of the leaves, he could smell. It was a foul scent, the scent of death. Maverick's face crumbled, his hand rising to his nose, and blocked the scent.

He was in the middle of nowhere. He and his brother had been here, too, miles away from any small town. Where was he supposed to start looking?

Something stirred beneath his feet, Maverick glancing down quickly to see a rat sniffing his boots for signs of food. The animal was thin, deprived of what it needed to survive the harsh forests of dead trees and decaying bodies of leaves.

Maverick's bright eyes of blue watched the creature. It was still there, next to his feet, on the ground looking for food. The buckskin horse was paying close attention to it, ready to run if it had to out of fear. Maverick was certainly not afraid.

The fledgling vampire could hear it, hear the squeaking, the faint beating of its tiny heart, the pulsing of what little blood filled its warm body..

The rat had turned to run back in the safety of the forest, scurrying quickly on its little toes, bent on finding food before death came on swift wings.

But death this night was much more swift than the creature's running.

Maverick had reached out so fast to grab it that he barely knew what he was doing, raising the squirming vermin to his lips, the skin folding back and revealing big, pearly white fangs digging into the flesh of the rat. The creature thrashed violently to escape the predator determined to empty it of blood, but Maverick's grip was far too great for it to escape. Death this night has come. The newborn vampire was death itself.

The blood surged quickly, the small heart weakening fast and fading under the power of the thirst. Before Maverick knew it, the heart was dead, and the body of the vermin was empty of the life-giving blood.

The vampire could smell death taking it already, his nose wrinkled, and disgusted, he threw the body aside. It crashed into a pile of leaves, some of the brown, crisp blades flying up and fluttering down like feathers.

Maverick stared at his hands, his lips stained in red, his blue eyes wide. He had killed again, but this had just been a lowly creature, hadn't it? He could possibly live without taking human life. He could survive off of the animals' blood, hunting as the humans did by day for food. He could save himself the pain and misery of killing humans for their blood!

What a marvelous idea, so delicious that Maverick wanted another rat to kill and feast upon it!

His horse's nostrils moved, nickering with its eyes pointing to another pile of brush, watching it as if the pile itself would launch itself at it. Maverick was smiling deliciously to himself, his tongue licking his lips. No, wait a minute! The vampire shook his head, trying to tell himself that killing animals wasn't as bad as killing humans, but it was still terrible indeed. But he would have to do it…if he wanted to survive.. Was that so wrong?

Maverick sighed. There wasn't much he could do. Humans had to survive. So did he. He would need blood, whether he appreciated the thought or not.

His horse was standing but very tense, turning its neck to look back at the road that they had come on. The newborn vampire patted its neck, wishing for it calm down, that no one would harm it. His boot slipping into the stirrup, Maverick pulled himself up into the saddle, his other leg swinging over and sliding into the other stirrup. Touching the horse's withers and giving it a gentle nudge with his heel, the hooves stomped forward, walking slowly to cool down, sweat still pouring.

The buckskin was still uneasy, but it moved along with its master's commands, breathing so hard it could easily be heard from far away to a vampire's ears. The stench of sweat could be smelled by a vampire before the horse came in sight. But it wasn't a vampire that was on their trail now..

The horse stopped, its head peering around fast to see what was there, what had flashed by so fast in an instant it couldn't be seen.

Maverick didn't turn. His blue vibrant hues closed, thinking to himself, feeling another _presence_ with them, hunting him, as if Gabriel's dead spirit was there. But it wasn't his brother. It was something else.

He could smell it with his thick vampire senses. It wasn't a werewolf or any kind of animal. It had a kind of _human _smell, one of lucious perfumes that eclipsed the mortal scent. It couldn't be human! Humans didn't move that fast. So what then? Vampire?

Maverick was suddenly hit in his left side, hit with strong powerful arms, throwing him off the horse while it reared, feeling the rush of air around his cold body.

His right arm hit the ground first, falling over on it before his feet hit the ground next, dirt flying into his face, about his clothes and body. His arm was not broken, but perfectly fine. Strange..

The vampire snarled, clear the blue eyes that were tightly shut from the dirt in them, his fingers rubbing to get the dirt out. When he finally opened them again, in front of him stood a tall figure, maybe six feet, staring down at him with glowing red eyes. The color covered the entire eye, even the whites, the very eyes themselves narrow slits. A smirk was on his face, his fingers gripping the reins to the frightened horse that was trying to shake loose to no avail. His nails were long and black, eerie almost. Long, white fangs were seen stretched out over his lip, longer than that of a vampire. The ears were pointed but still short as a mortal's. This being's hair was short but flowing, black as the night itself but glowing in the waning moon.

"Foolish vampire.." he breathed, the defined lips parting to speak musical but harsh words.

Maverick found himself paralyzed with fear. What was this? Who would..attack him now that he was of the immortals? Hiro! Save me! Come and be my savior from death again!  
The figure laughed. Was it human? The laugh was _hardly_ mortal by any means! "Afraid? You _should_ be. Death has come for you. But don't worry. I'll make it quick."  
The buckskin horse had finally frozen, too, standing with locked legs, still exhausted and breathing hard as the being let go of the reins. The hand with thick nails of black reached forward, grabbing Maverick's shirt by the neck, lifting him effortlessly! What was this?

No! Not death again! Maverick was strong enough to fight this time! He flailed, bit down at the hand that held him only to find the gushing red blood very salty and sour. Yuck! He was detoured immediately, spitting out the droplets he had swallowed. What was this!

The being stopped. His smirk had melted away, holding the boy inches from his own face, the white teeth shining in the little light from the moon above. Maverick could seeing the defined lips, the lustrous black hair, every strand reflecting it's own light. Don't kill me!

"Innocence.." the being muttered so quiet that the vampire could barely hear him. "_Damn_ innocence.."

With that, the being dropped Maverick on the ground once again, standing as still as a statue. His red eyes were glaring with dissatisfaction. What had…deterred him?

"W-w..what?" Maverick asked quietly, his blue eyes wide in surprise. He had expected death, and here was life!

"You're innocent," the figure replied, his words sharp but quiet and calm all in the same moment. "I can't kill an innocent vampire."

Maverick was even more confused. Innocent vampire? Was there such a thing? Vampires were killers, bringers of death, feasting upon the living and stealing their life. What was so innocent about them? "I..I-I don't..understand.."  
The being turned his back, hiding his frightening features, the teeth that were so large they had poked out of his mouth over his lip, the glowing red eyes. "You have not..willingly taken a human life. You have once, but because your maker told you to and the thirst drove you to the Blood Fountain."

Maverick was silent again. The creature in front of him knew what had happened to him. Was it a kind of..ability that he had, to know the memories of vampires or anyone rather?

"How do you.." he began, reaching for the creature to turn back around. But when the being did turn, he wasn't what he was before. His fangs were gone, as if they had never been there. His hands were that of an average human, arms thin with big palms, the nails long but not nearly as long as they had been, not black anymore. They held an unnatural lust to them, yes, but nothing out of the ordinary. His ears were normal, too, no longer pointed like a fictional elf. But his eyes..the white parts were white again, yes, but the colors were still black and red. The red was trying to mix with the black but couldn't, swirling and twirling, even as he stood still. Black eyeliner adorned his eyes, though…that's what Maverick saw, until realized that it wasn't any kind of make-up at all. It was actually his skin.

"What….are you?"

"I creature like..and _unlike_ you.." the being answered, smirking for a moment at the fear that emanating from his prey that was no more. "Get out of my site, vampire. I've no use for you. Take your horse before I change my mind and take you, regardless of innocence or not."

The creature turned his back again, shooing Maverick away with a gesture of his hand, his movements themselves graceful and beautiful to watch. Hiro had that kind of quality to his movements..

Maverick was still on the ground, staring at him, unable to believe what he was seeing. He simply sat motionless as the being pulled out a pair of dense sunglasses from the pocket of the low-rising black leather pants. His clothes were only adding to his strange dark beauty, wearing completely black. Studs adorned a choker around his neck and bracelets around his wrist, even a belt that was around his thin waist. Was he kind of some gothic model?

"What are you staring at? Get out of my sight, scum!"

Maverick had not realized that he had been so wide eyed at the other person before him, who now wore sunglasses that wrapped around and completely hid his entrancing eyes. He scrambled to his feet quickly enough, dusting himself off, scratching his head of silvery hair.

"I just…what are you?" he tried once again, able to get the question out this time.

The being turned. "Look, if I explained what I was, you'd run with all your might, and then I'd have to hunt you down until your body was drained off _all_ its vampiric blood. Get out."  
Maverick didn't get out, even while all voices in his mind screamed for him to get on his gelding horse and leave, all his muscles frozen. "So you're.." he started again, his voice quiet and hesitant as well as afraid, "…some kind of a vampire?"

"NO!"

Maverick winced, falling back again. Such a loud voice! It had rang through his ears, piercing them and hurting him. His hands had clapped over his ears so fast that the sides of his head hurt, a trickle of blood rushing out over his finger tips. But the ears healed quickly as the being reached out again to take Maverick by the neck of his shirt. His finger tips curled around the middle of his sunglasses, pulling them down to reveal his black and red eyes. "If it makes you…_happy..._I'll tell you. I'm a God damn Crusnik. Now LEAVE ME!" With that, he threw down the fledgling vampire, dirt covering his pants and shirt again.

Maverick moved his body away, his arms hardly able to accomplish such a thing. He finally gave that up, lying there on his back with his arms propping him up, staring once again at the "Crusnik."

"Wha-..at..is that?"

"A _fucking_ vampire killer. And I see that you aren't going to listen.." the Crusnik moaned, putting a hand to his face, his fingers over his forehead to hide it. The vampire just sat motionless, as if waiting for death to still possibly come or stay away as the Crusnik had promised.

The Crusnik slipped off his glasses, his eyes staring again at the vampire before him, seeming to glare yet not glare with those ominous swirling hues. "Sakuya."  
"What?"

"I said, 'Sakuya.' My name, if it matters."

Maverick blinked. A moment ago, he had been anything _but_ friendly. But now, he was giving out his name just like that? What was with this guy?  
The buckskin behind Sakuya nickered, the nostrils moving with its small voice.

"Your horse is impatient to get out of this forest. I suggest you leave, before I decide that your innocence as a _vampire_ means nothing to me." Sakuya spoke, his voice soft again, musical to Maverick's ears, but it had a firmness, one that shot straight to the vampire's heart. Leave, it said. Leave now.

The vampire didn't want to leave. Something strange about him, about the Crusnik before him. Maverick wanted to stay. He sat there, staring, without realizing what he was doing.

"What are you gonking at?" Sakuya spat, his tone once again hurtful and unfriendly. Maverick shook out of his state of bliss and rose to his feet quickly, grabbing the reins of the exhausted buckskin horse.

For what seemed like a long time, both beings were looking at each other, Maverick falling once again, unaware of the fact he was staring with those violet hues.

Sakuya at last turned away, scoffing and pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses from his black pants pocket, shoving them on his face. The Crusnik's black boots were silent on the ground of soft dirt, and it wasn't until he was some feet away that Maverick realized he was leaving. Tugging hard on the leather reins of the buckskin, the horse protesting but moving anyway, the vampire caught up with the Crusnik and followed him anyway.

But Sakuya stopped. And so did Maverick.

"Is that an invitation to take your life, vampire?"  
Maverick was quiet. He was unsure how to respond! The obvious answer was no, but..

"No.."  
"Then why are you _following me_?" Sakuya said slowly, his words hinting at frustration and anger.

Again, Maverick was silent. He couldn't explain why he wanted to follow Sakuya, not even to himself. Something inside him told him to, like the Crusnik would help him find his brother if he was still alive.

"…I-"  
"Fine.." Sakuya cut in, sighing to himself. "Just…fine."


	5. Four: Onslaught

Four: Onslaught

Not a sound was made, the people stopping and staring at the two conspicuous strangers entering their home. One was wearing completely black with chains adorning his pants, clanging together while his feet touched the ground silently as he walked. Sunglasses were hiding his eyes, even in the middle of the night. The other was dressed in expensive wear, a silk blouse and loose pants, sandals on his feet. He, too, wore sunglasses. In his hand were leather reins, the buckskin horse following slowly behind with its head dropped low, ears quiet. Both said nothing as they walked, pretending not to notice the countless strangers, or as the black dressed fellow would say, "food". Sakuya and Maverick had made it.

_"Put these on," Sakuya ordered, handing Maverick a pair of dark sunglasses, darker than an human could wear in the sunlight and still see out of. _

_"Are you kidding me?!" Maverick protested, waving his hands as a sign of 'no'. "I couldn't see out of those. No one could!"_

_But before he could complain further, they were shoved on his face in the blink of an eye. Sakuya was scowling at him. "Stop being so…_mortal_!" he scolded. "You're a vampire now. You can see in the darkest of nights as if it was day. Now..you'll wear them while around mortals, or we'll both be shipped off to the madman with the wooden stake and garlic. Understand?"_

The fledgling vampire had forgotten all about his violet eyes, glad that Sakuya had found some kind of disguise for him to hide them. No one else in the world that was human had purple eyes, so it would be next to impossible to pass off for one when he had them. Sakuya's eyes were even more of a problem. His would be even more noticed than Maverick's, the colors of black and red mixing together in his irises. No doubt peoples' superstitions would get the better of them if they saw Sakuya's eyes.

Both males were still getting quite the confused and afraid looks from the humans, but nothing happened. No one came after them with silver crosses or wooden stakes trying to kill them. So they were out of the ordinary, but not enough for that treatment.

_"The trick is to fit in. As hard as that is for me, if you don't, they'll throw you in the mental institute first before they discover you're not human. Those wolf like teeth and eyes of lavender.."_

That's what Sakuya had said.

The town was small and silent in the midst of the waning moon above them hidden in the high clouds. Other horses tied to poles beside shops nickered, tugging at their ropes, trying to get the Maverick's horse's attention. The buckskin didn't bother. Maverick had exhausted its strength. Motorized vehicles were rare now, unlike in the past when they were everywhere a person looked. Cars and trucks had polluted the earth too much, and horseback was common again, until scientists came up with another grand idea for transportation that would kill the planet. But parked outside of a bar and club were a few motorcycles.

"Curious.." Sakuya whispered. Maverick knew exactly what he meant, for he was thinking the same thing. Motorcycles here?

But a grin slithered onto Sakuya's face, and it must have been so hard for him to keep his mouth shut and not reveal his abnormally long canine teeth to any human that might see them. The superstitions here were so great..

The bar was a small wooden building, but the scent of humans' sweat and blood hovered around it like moths to the flame. The scent was strong even outside of it. Music was blaring, the super naturals hearing it with ease outside. Without speaking a word, Sakuya's feet took him to the building, Maverick skeptical about following him, but he did it anyway. It was best to stay in groups, he thought. Even if entering was a bad idea.

Sakuya entered first, not bothering to hold the door open for the fledgling vampire. It was a heavy thick wooden door that the Crusnik had pushed open as if it was air itself. Maverick stood outside of it, his hand rising to open it, but hesitating. A bad vibe, terrible karma, or a unfriendly feeling. Whatever it was, it told Maverick not to go inside.

But his hand reached the door and swung it open.

The smells of body order, alcohol and tobacco hit him like a freight train, and he was standing on the tracks in front of it. Maverick winced with such vivid scents, closing his eyes and waving a hand in front of him. As if that would help.

Trying to not breathe too much and stand the smells, he took a step inside, careful not to remove his sunglasses even while inside. The bar had a few occupants at its tables, all of them with amber colored liquids in their glasses and looking straight at the vampire now in the door. Maverick grinned nervously. Bad move? Was he already suspected of being not human? Eventually, all of the humans at the bar looked away, taking swift drinks from their glasses as if not even bothering to enjoy the taste but aim to become intoxicated.

The other side of the building was a club. Many couples danced under the flashing lights of morbid colors below a stage. DJs were playing songs various rock music, but the stage was set up for anyone that wished to karaoke, a microphone standing in the very front.

But someone was up there already. And the previous songs that had been playing were ending. Another was beginning. It was an electric guitar being played to start over the speakers, standing alone on an opening solo. The singer grabbed the microphone harshly, grasping it as if it was his life force, his expression of singing his need to survive.

And he began, "_Here we go for the hundredth time, Hand grenade pins in every line, Throw 'em up and let something shine. Going out of my fucking mind. Filthy mouth, no excuse. Find a new place to hang this noose. String me up from atop these roofs. Knot it tight so I won't get loose. Truth is you can stop and stare, Bled myself out and no one cares. Dug a trench out, laid down there With a shovel up out to reach somewhere. Yeah someone pour it in, Make it a dirt dance floor again. Say your prayers and stomp it out, When they bring that chorus in__**."**_

Maverick gasped, his eyes growing wide behind the sunglasses tinted so dark. It was that Crusnik Sakuya up there! _What the hell is he doing!? He wanted to stay out of sight!_

The Crusnik was grinning as he himself sung the entire two parts of the song, beginning on the second_. "I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away. I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away. I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away, just to throw it away, just to throw it away."_

Sakuya's voice was booming, even without the help of the microphone, leaning away from it. The lights were shining, changing into violent hues of red to match his cries of blood. Cries _for _blood.

Maverick had already taken a mortal soul that night and rats to follow, but already, he craved it, the thickness as it poured down his throat. The salty and yet sweet flavor, the iron esque taste it held. The fledgling vampire at once felt empty and in need of something to fill it with. His body began to feel cold, while only hours and hours before it had been warm with the life of a mortal's blood. His veins began to burn at the words the Crusnik sang.

"_**I bleed it out. Go, stop the show. Choppy words and a sloppy flow. Shotgun opera, lock and load, cock it back and then watch it go. Mama, help me, I've been cursed, death is rolling in every verse. Candy paint on his brand new hearse. Can't contain him, he knows he works. Fuck this hurts, I won't lie. Doesn't matter how hard I try. Half the words don't mean a thing,**__**and I know that I won't be satisfied. So why, try ignoring him. Make it a dirt dance floor again. Say your prayers and stomp it out, when they bring that chorus in."**_

The proclamation of bleeding it out took Sakuya's voice away again as he shouted out the verse of the song once more.

Maverick leaned against the back wall, trying to hold back his demanding hunger. All of the cheer mortals in the room didn't help. He could smell them, hear their blood beat through their bodies as the jumped and danced to the music. The vampire hid his head in his hands for a moment, looking up again just in time to see Sakuya.

Sakuya was not himself. He was leaning far out on the edge of the stage, reaching to stroke a young woman's cheek with his long and black painted nails, making her almost faint. But with his excellent vision and senses, Maverick could see the fangs of the Crusnik had grown out over his bottom lip. Couldn't the others see it? Didn't they understand what he was now that he was revealing himself?

The music had not only the vampire in such a state of chaos, but the Crusnik was lost in ecstasy, too. He leaned back onto the stage and sang to the ceiling with his head thrown back. "_I bleed it out. I've opened up these scars, I'll make you face this. I pulled myself so far, I'll make you face this now. I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away. I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away. I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away, just to throw it away, just to throw it away. I bleed it out. I bleed it out. I bleed it out…" _(Song: "Bleed it Out" by Linkin Park)

The crowds that had formed at the base of the stage cheered, deafening all ears. Maverick clamped his hands against his head to block it out. He wanted out. But where was the exit?

The fledgling vampire couldn't see it, but the crowds loved Sakuya, absolutely adored him as if he was a huge celebrity. His super natural abilities could make him a star in the human reality, if he could continue to hide them. The deafening roar continued, but the sound of break glass silenced some of them.

Maverick glanced up, the burn of the thirst still searing. What was it? He could sense something else was inside the club. It stunk like a wet dog, coming from the kitchen behind swinging doors.

More glass shattered. More of the crowd silenced. All heads turned to the doors to the kitchen when several screams rang out through the night, eclipsing the fierce growling Maverick alone could hear.

"Wolves!"

The entire crowd panicked as flood waters of wolves spilled out, growling and snarling, baring their teeth, standing on four huge and powerful legs. They were bigger than the biggest dogs, the size of a small bear almost. Their yellow eyes burned with hunger and hate. An entire pack had invaded through the kitchen and gobbled up any meat they could get at.

Maverick tried to scramble to his feet, his senses screaming for him to bolt. He was a lone fledgling vampire, and those wolves were no normal wolves. The pack absolutely stunk to him like wet rags, rotting carcasses, and skunks killed on the highway. They were werewolves, a pack of at least ten or fifteen. A lone new vampire wouldn't stand a chance against an entire pack, and Maverick was paralyzed with fear itself, his body shaking and unable to stand back on his feet.

The humans were all screaming, their voices deafening as their fists and legs kicked down doors and windows to escape. Most of the werewolves attacked the mortals, knocking over chairs and even tables, taking a few of them down and biting into their necks. A few heads were disembodied by their sharp yellow stained teeth, landing on the wooden floor of the club with a thud and tripping a woman. She fell forward, her hands catching her, turning just in time to see an enormous black werewolf leap forward for a pounce.

But she could realize what happened, the wolf was knocked back, whimpering and eyes squeezed shut in pain. Sakuya stood his ground, scowling with annoyance. "What the hell are you waiting for? Run!" The young woman fled, stumbling with her high heeled shoes but escaping through the front doors.

"Sakuya!"

Maverick was on his knees, groping for anything to help him stand. Fear was written all over his face. Mortals rushing by hit him in the shoulder, knocking him onto his back. The sunglasses that had been on his face clattered to the floor, followed a few moments later with a smash. Hundreds of feet had crushed them to pieces.

"Get up, you fool! Run! They want you, now RUN!" Sakuya's voice boomed and many covered their ears in mass pandemonium.

The fledgling vampire again tried to get on his feet and was fortunate to succeed. No one cared that his violet eyes were glowing brightly in the early morning hours. But as soon as Maverick stepped outside, his skin felt hot. He winced and was once again on his knees, falling against the building with his arms wrapped around himself. To the east, he could see light. Sunrise was coming. He could feel the hot sun nearing the peak of the horizon. Shelter. Where was shelter? Shelter from the wolves and the sun, a hiding place they could never find?

His thoughts were interrupted by Sakuya grabbing the neck of Maverick's shirt, tugging him to his feet forcefully and pulling him away from the wall just as a wolf burst forth from the wooden building where he had been sitting.

"We can't fight them here--_Stand on your own fucking feet_!" Sakuya had been been dragging him until he had forced him upright in a second and on his feet, dragging him by his arm and forcing him to run. "We have to get them to the forest, out of sight from all these humans. Then we can _fight_!"  
Fight? Maverick's face lit up as they seemed to vanish, running faster by the crowds and leaving town.

"Wait!" Maverick shouted, skidding to a halt and rushing back. His horse, where he had left it tethered to a pole was rearing and screeching with fear. The vampire tugged on the rope that bound the gelding, snapping the leather and releasing. The buckskin fled, running with all the strength it had left. The fledgling vampire watched it disappear into the dying leaves and brown branches.

Sakuya rushed to his side, shoving Maverick forward toward the forest from behind. "C'mon, you brute!"

They vanished again from the crowds sight, running much faster than that of an ordinary human, disappearing into the forest. The sounds of the panicked crowds began to die away. A howl sounded, seeming to come from all around in the forest.

Maverick feel to his knees again.

"What's with you?" Sakuya interrogated, his hands in his pockets as he glared at the vampire through his dark sunglasses.

"The sun.." Maverick whined, holding his arms again as if he was cold. "The sun is coming…and I can feel it. It's so hot…"  
Sakuya scowled and rolled his eyes, grabbing Maverick by the neck of his shirt again. "Stand up. You must! They will come from you, knowing where you are even if you hide! It's your stench. You stink to them, and very much I might add. We can't lose them unless the pack _dies_."

The vampire's legs were shaking beneath him as he willed himself to stand against the sunrise and against the growling werewolves that approached. Maverick could smell them, that awful scent of rotten fish and old milk. "Sakuya, how are we…?"  
The Crusnik was gone. Maverick was alone. Now what? Was he suppose to take on an entire pack of werewolves that may have killed his brother? His brother..

_I'm coming to join you, Gabriel. I'll be there in a few moments, wherever you are._

Maverick's knees buckled again, and hot tears streamed down his face, dripping blood onto the dry dirt below him. The werewolves were circling him, snarling, their paws almost silent on the ground as they waited for the alpha to give the order.

A wolf of mostly brown with hints of grey suddenly leapt from the branches in front of the vampire. Maverick didn't even try to defend himself, his violet eyes closed and waiting for death to strike him down…

The creature whimpered, tossed ruthlessly aside by the Crusnik. The black angelic wings of soft and huge feathers were spread wide, Sakuya's eyes as red as the blood that the vampire had drunk. Fangs stuck out over the bottom of the Crusnik's lip.

"What the _fuck_ are you waiting for!? Move it!"

Maverick scrambled to his feet, dashing for the trees. Snarls from the werewolf that had been knocked down echoed off the trees, and the vampire could hear Sakuya and the werewolf struggling for life. And then…silence..

Maverick stopped. One of them was dead. Had Sakuya killed it? Surely the rest of the pack would smell the freshly spilt blood and come to aid it. The vampire strained to pick up something, but there was nothing.

Something hit the vampire hard in the back, knocking him forward. Maverick's hands caught his body and flipped himself over. Right in his face was the werewolf, dripping a bit of blood from its mouth and a deep wound on its side. The vampire was frozen with fear, the snout of the animal inches from his face with teeth bared.

"Please…" Maverick trailed off. What was he going to do? Plead with the animal? As if it would spare him. "Don't…"

The wolf's growling ceased. It didn't move an inch from Maverick's face, its drawn up lips sinking slowly back down over the sharp teeth. The fierce yellow eyes no longer appeared as threatening. They were soft, almost like the stars above them that were quickly fading away into the sun.

The werewolf stepped back slowly, backing away from the vampire with an almost surprised look in its eyes and expression. It stared at Maverick for a moment.

…_M..Maverick..?_

"Huh?" The vampire tilted his head, staring back at the beast in front of him. Had a voice really spoken? It sounded so familiar to Maverick, so familiar it pained him that he didn't know whose voice it was.

The wolf turned and fled, disappearing into the brush and trees.

"No! Wait!" Maverick shouted, reaching back out for it, but realizing it was gone. It was on his hands and knees, staring after the beast.

"Ga…Gabriel..?"


	6. Five: Ascertain

Part Two: The War

Five: Ascertain

"What are you doing, you fool!"

Maverick was just lying there on the ground, staring off after the creature he believed he knew to be his brother Gabriel. He was frozen in awe, and even Sakuya's voice didn't stir him from his shock.

"He's…alive.." he whispered.

"Maverick! Stupid vampire..!"  
Sakuya appeared through the trees, anger written about his face. His eyes were still as red as the blood that painted his hands and fingernails, blood spattered about his clothes and body. Fangs hung over his bottom lip as he glared down at the vampire before him, reach for the shirt collar.

"Get a hold of yourself. The sun is coming!" he shouted, shaking the boy.

Maverick's violet eyes went wide. He was in danger still from nature itself! But where was he to go? They were in the middle of the forest with less that an hour to go until sunrise. There was no abandoned building or cellar in which to hide in a coffin. He was doomed.

"Dig, you fool!" Sakuya threw him down and fell to his knees beside him, clawing at the ground with his dirtied hands. Earth was flung aside with his scrambling to make a hole in the ground. "Dig!" he ordered again.

The vampire at once assisted, creating a big enough hole to fit a body. The Crusnik shoved him in it and buried him without a moment to lose.

Darkness. The burning from the coming sun had faded. And Maverick fell into that deep slumber..

_Am I dead?_

He dreamed. He saw his brother reaching for him again, crying his name. Maverick shouted back, stretching as far as his dead body would allow. But he was trapped. He felt like his body was too heavy to close the mere inches between their hands.

_Gabriel!! Reach for me. Gabriel! Don't let go!_

_Maverick! _

Darkness.

Maverick awoke with a start, his body covered in little red droplets of sweat, coughing and choking on what tasted like dirt. As his violet eyes shot open, he couldn't see anything. It was too dark for even his preternatural eyes to pierce. And spitting out more earth only allowed more to sink in.

The vampire shoved at the weight above him, his hands reaching air above, cold and sweet air his lungs craved. And his body lurched forward to it, dying without it.

Air finally engulfed him. He coughed and spat, wiping his mouth with his dirty fingers. He was sitting on the ground, his legs still buried but his upper torso free from the earth's grip.

But the vampire froze when he realized a pair of eyes was on him.

Sakuya was staring at him with what appeared to be a scowl, his eyes of black and red seeming to fly right through the vampiric prey in front of him. He sat on a large boulder, his feet flat on the rock's surface and his knees out in front of him. His hands rested on his thighs as he watched. The hair was long and tied back again, sunglasses over his face, but his head hung so low that Maverick could see his eyes.

"You're such a fool."

The words were quiet and hurtful, but at the same time, the vampire was pleased to hear that voice again. He enjoyed its soothing comfort and harsh stabs. It was like a knife. The blade was soft and smooth but razor sharp.

"You can't even rise without choking," Sakuya continued, his head cocking to the side as he rested it on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on one of his legs. "But…I suppose it is only your second night with that _innocent_ life of yours." When he breathed the word 'innocent', it was as if the word made him sick, like he knew he couldn't kill Maverick and take his blood for a meal.

The vampire swallowed for a moment, looking away from the Crusnik and at his hands. They were so cold, yet burning with hunger. His body thirsted for blood again. Maverick frowned with the thoughts of hunting a human's life just to save himself.

Sakuya heaved a sigh. "I can't wait around for you all night, I hope you know."  
Maverick spat one last time, getting rid of the last bit of dirt in his mouth. His fingers dug back into the earth to free his legs. He was completely filthy. The clothes he had been given only the night before by Hiro were trashed. Hiro…

What was Hiro doing now? Had he really just been a plaything to that elder vampire?

Had he just been a pawn?

"Let's go," the Crusnik ordered again, stretching out his legs and pushing himself down from the rock. His feet hardly made a sound.

Maverick reluctantly followed, gazing back to his safe haven that had saved him from the sun. But the thirst burned worse than ever, even worse than the previous night. It felt like his entire body ached.

"Sakuya.." he breathed out, stopping for a second as he stared at the ground. The Crusnik in front of him paused.

"Yes?"  
"Why..did you wait for me?"

Sakuya was silent. Nothing made a sound in that forest, not even some helpless animal in search of food or leaves being blown in the wind. Nothing moved.

"…. Let's go."  
Maverick felt confused. Sakuya had avoided the entire question. Best not to press him, he thought. Sakuya still had the power to kill the newborn vampire.

Both men walked again, heading slowly back to the trail that they had made in their escape from the attack only the night before.

"You need blood," Sakuya said with a louder volume and firmer tone. "Best head back to civilization to get a transport and go to a different town. The blame is on us for drawing the wolves."

"The town blames us for the werewolf attack?"

"Indeed, it does," Sakuya confirmed. "I was there during the day while you slept."

"You..can see daylight?"

This again utterly confused Maverick. Sakuya was a vampire that preyed on other vampires. It only made sense to him that he be sheltered from the sun, too, unless he wished to be burned to a pile of ashes, or so he had been told by Hiro.

"Of course, I can see daylight. I have to be as close to human as possible to find my prey. It's a genetic thing. I'm human, vampires attempt to kill, I kill them instead. It saves a hell of a lota work."

"But your eyes.."

"I don't understand that part," Sakuya cut in. "They just are that way.."

Silence ensued again.

Maverick could begin to hear the town before them now. There were few voices, as if no one was left in their homes, like they had all fled.

The vampire found himself dreaming about how that wolf that had stopped its attack might have been his brother. His loup garou form was gorgeous enough, but he wished he had stayed so they could leave the place together. Leave and be together again, just them. And all of this would go away.. All away. "I wish I knew how Gabriel was doing…" he thought alouded, his violet eyes glancing off to his side, still on the ground.

"He may be dead, y'know. The first werewolf attack could have killed him."

"He's not dead! He's the one that wanted to attack me yesterday, but he stopped..! _I heard his voice!"_

Sakuya stopped again, sighing as his hands rested on his hips. "Listen," he said, peering over his shoulder. "That might have been…'your life flashing before your eyes' kind of thing. You didn't hear him. It was just a memory of his voice."

"You're wrong, Sakuya.." Maverick insisted, stubborn as ever. "My brother is alive."

The Crusnik rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say. Just keep that in mind when you never see him ever.. And here. You'll need these."

Sakuya handed Maverick a pair of sunglass again, like the Crusnik's. They were dark, dark enough to sheild his eyes from view, to help hide his true identity. "Where did you get these?"

"Ripped them off a dead guy after you went underground. He didn't need them. Got his wallet, too," he spoke, pulling out from his pocket a brown, leather wallet. "Now put those shades on. The end of the forest is just a few more strides."

Maverick slipped the shades onto his face, knowing that he had to keep himself hidden. Hidden from not only the humans that they were about to encounter. "How…" he began, though he had to swallow for a moment, "..do you plan on getting out of town?"  
"The only way we can do that is by horseback," Sakuya paused, stopping a second to glance back to the vampire, "..unless..we get _very_ lucky and stumble upon a car."

A car? It had been ages! Before his parents died, Maverick had been in school and learned about them. Cars were only affordable by the rich not only because of their cost, but the millions of currency put in to bribe the government into allowing the vechiles to be used. Everyone knew about the bribes, but nothing was ever done about it. There were so few cars on the road, it didn't matter. The earth was to such a point in being nearly destroyed, the rich didn't seem to mind that they very slowly harmed it further.

The town appeared, the people themselves quiet. Many of them were asleep inside their homes. The few that were out quickly walked away from the two men making their way through to steal transportation. Of course, that's what Maverick thought Sakuya had in mind.

The Crusnik paused at four horses tied to posts, all saddled and prepared for the ride. Sakuya pulled down his shades enough to get a better look but not allow the man standing guard over them to see his eyes.

"How much?" Sakuya asked.

"Not for sale," the man mumbled in a frustrated yet hesitant tone.

"Oh really.." Sakuya grinned, his hand shoving itself in his pocket and withdrawing the wallet he had stolen. Many bills of money were inside, as well as a few credit cards, and identification, and checks. Even a debit card for withdrawing cash from banks. Had a rich man been killed? That would surely stir up the humans..

"How about…hmm.." Sakuya mumbled, flipping through the bills, counting them. After knowing how much he had, he held out half to the man. "Will this do to buy replacements?"

The man smiled grimly, reaching out for the cash. "Pick whichever, sir."

"Thank you.." the Crusnik said, turning away and scoffing to himself. "Pfft….humans.. them and their greed."  
Maverick had watched the entire ordeal, amazed at how easily Sakuya had persuaded the man to give up horses to them. They didn't have to steal this time.

"Pick one," Sakuya ordered.

The vampire was a bit startled by the sudden order, but since he knew Sakuya had actually "paid" for the horses, it was fine to choose.

All of the horses were tall, full grown, and well-trained. Each had defined muscles, clearly excercised throughout most of their lives. One was a painted mare, her head hanging low and her ears back, relaxed as she stood with a back foot up with the tip of her hoof touching the ground. The one standing beside her was looking about, his ears flicking back and forth. He was a gelding, a chestnut with a black mane and tail that swished about his hindquarters every few moments to swat a fly. And beside him, it was a black horse with its ears flat, as if the chestnut's action were irritating and frustrating. He was a gelding, his tail flicking up and down in an annoyed manner. The last was looking away from the other two, a palamino horse with a darker tan body, and a lighter tan mane and tail. She was intently focused on something, but she gazed at it as if it was nothing but interesting to her.

Maverick untied the palamino mare, taking her rein in his hand. Sakuya chose the black, the gelding that appeared the least tamed of the four.

"Are we ready now?" Sakuya asked as if frustrated that the process had taken longer than he wanted.

Maverick nodded, forcing his foot into the stirrup and hoisting himself up and over the back of the horse. She didn't move as he mounted, making sure the reins were properly hanging over her neck and his other foot was in the saddle. Sakuya got onto his horse at the same time, the black gelding moving forward and back, protesting the weight, even if it was light.

"C'mon then.." the Crusnik ordered, turning his horse and kicking his heel into the side. The horse broke into a cantar, galloping away from the other two. Maverick easily ordered the palamino into a fast trot after him for a few paces until the mare galloped.

They left town with no trouble. There were no signs of the pack of werewolves, and the townspeople fled from them when they had come barreling through town and out of sight into the darkness of the open fields.

"Where are we headed?" Maverick questioned, curious about their destination.

"Far from here," Sakuya called back over his shoulder. What did that mean? They he didn't exactly know himself?

The vampire was silent a moment. "Where is that..?"

"I don't know, alright?"

Maverick kept his mouth shut after that, urging his horse on as they galloped up hill.

Sakuya stopped his mount, the horse then refusing to stand still. Maverick followed his fashion, the mare gladly halting.

All was silent for a moment, but Maverick could hear the sounds of whooshing far in the distance, as if they were waves on a beach. The ocean?

"Look," Sakuya breathed, pointing down to a line of lights that disappeared over the horizon.

Maverick had only seen such a sight in books in the years of his education.

"A…highway?"

"Yes..and it'll lead us to the city! We'll be safe there."  
"How can you be sure?"

Sakuya turned to look at Maverick, giving him a glare like the vampire was just being plain stupid. "The wolves won't risk revealing themselves to the humans in a big city. They won't change to their feral forms. That lowers the risk of attack. When they stay in human form, we are stronger than they are. Now, c'mon. Best get to the city before you thirst too much."

Indeed, the young vampire had been hungering for blood, but he had barely noticed while his mind was focused on the matters at hand. But with the thoughts of blood, his veins began to burn as the thirst penetrated his chest, making him groan a little with the need for blood flowing over his lips and tongue.

"…I refuse to kill."  
Sakuya had started their journey, having taken a few steps before he ordered the black gelding to stop again. He peered over his shoulder with a scowl. "What?"  
"I won't do it. I won't kill for my selfish needs."  
Sakuya sighed, shaking his head. "You must understand. If you do not sate that thirst, it will overcome you. You'll burn with it until your body kills the closest human, whether they be innocent or guilty. You will _have_ to kill. Animals do not provide a satisfaction that humans do."

"I can't bring myself to do it!" Maverick had depression and frustration all mixed together on his face. He couldn't face the reality of killing on a daily basis. Not like this. Not to feed the hunger he ever so hated.

Sakuya only seemed to become angrier. "If it helps you…kill humans that do nothing but kill other humans. Kill the mortals that do nothing but a disservice to society. _Kill the killers._"

Maverick said nothing more.

Sakuya had always seemed to be after the evildoer. And it made a lot of sense to Maverick that if it really came to kill humans, the bad ones would be the ones to go.

The Crusnik had already kicked his heel into the side of the black gelding. Maverick let the palamino mare follow as they picked up speed into a trot, a canter, and soon a flat out gallop.

They had ridden for what seemed like hours, following the highway and the few street lights that lined it. Once a car went by zooming at speeds that were almost too fast for a human to catch, it took a long time before another flew by with speeds of at least one hundred. Since the rich were the only car owners, they seemed to be the only ones on the roads, choosing what ever speed they pleased. It was a rich people's world now. Maverick watched all of the cars drive away, catching the glimpses of them, their shining black, or red, or green, or blue colors, the perfect paint job, the perfect wax job, everything. The rich had it too easy, almost.

"There it is.." Sakuya narrowed his eyes as they reached the top of a hill, seeing the bright lights of the tall buildings only about a mile before them.

"Humans know the earth is on the brink…yet they still pollute it.." Sakuya mumbled to himself, Maverick saying nothing to him.

The city had its pleasant sections, the buildings and stores all attractive and inviting. But most of the outer buildings were run down, old. It was the bad neighborhood surrounding the good.

Their horses seemed broke enough, though Sakuya's black gelding was constantly on the look out. The ears flickered back and forth, watching for anything that intended to harm it. Sakuya mumbled something as he patted the horse's neck, for both of them were exhausted.

They were walking slowly through the outskirts, the bad part of town, their horses panting with their nostrils wide to breathe in more air. The immortals had pushed them hard to get to the city as soon as they could, having not been safe in the wilderness full of other vampires and werewolves waging war.

Maverick could smell the humans in the city. They were everywhere, mostly homeless that had left their scents in trashcans and dumpsters, in alleyways and on garbage they had searched for scraps and materials. His hunger was growing, though he was trying to push it away.

"You'll need something, I suppose," Sakuya said, stopping his horse and slipping his feet out of the stirrups. Maverick followed his example, stopping the palamino with not nearly as much trouble as Sakuya had had in convincing the black gelding. "Best to see if there are…any killers around. I'll lure them. I look human..for the most part."  
"Sakuya, no. I can't do it."  
"You must. Would you rather have innocents suffer a fate they don't deserve?"  
Both of them were silent. Maverick couldn't think of killing anyone. Sakuya had forced him into a corner, and he had fallen speechless.

"I'll lure him," Sakuya repeated. "They are sure to be plenty. I put him unconscious so he won't suffer. And you'll have to drink until his heart stops, understand?"  
Maverick couldn't face Sakuya's eyes hidden beneath the sunglasses. He stared at the dirty and wet ground and nodded.

"Alright then, you stay here."  
Sakuya turned his back to the vampire, taking the horse with him. The gelding protested leaving his mini herd consisting of him and the mare, but Sakuya pulled him along by the reins. Maverick's horse didn't move. Only her chest heaved and her tail swished to help cool her off.

The vampire waited. He trudged to a wall, leaning his body against it. What time was it? Surely, it was not near sunrise. Maverick would be able to feel the burn of the coming sun. Was it midnight? The waning moon above them was only part way above the horizon, an unreliable source of telling time. They had to have many hours before the sun would throw its rays across the city.

Maverick thought of his brother. That wolf that had been trying to attack him but ceased. The wolf with the yellow eyes of compassion and sorrow. His brother..

"Oh, God..Gabriel….where are you?"

Was his brother looking up at the sky toward the moon as he was doing now? Maverick had slipped his sunglasses from his face, his violet eyes fixed on the moon, but his mind saw a different image. It was his brother, clothed in only ragged pants, looking at the moon while sitting on the edge of a cliff. He was tearing up, one drop slipping pas the barriers of his eyes and falling down over his cheek.

_Maverick.._

"Gabriel.. Stay alive. I'll stay alive for you.."  
"Hey."

Maverick jumped. He hadn't noticed that Sakuya was back, the black gelding carrying a man clothed in complete rags. He was slung over the saddle as if he was nothing but a slab of meat. "This man committed countless murders. Killing him would spare many."

Sakuya let go of the reins of his horse he had been holding, reaching for the human and pulling him down from the saddle. "He is still alive. Now…drink. Drink before he awakens and struggles. Drink before he knows death has come."  
Maverick said not a word. He didn't move to reach for the living corpse nor did he wince and shy away from it.

"I said, take i--..!!"  
Sakuya stopped mid-sentence, his head turning to the side with surprise. Maverick was confused. But the Crusnik ducked forward, still holding the unconscious body as someone else had tried to take the Crusnik down. The horses reared, galloping away.

A trail of black hair flowed this stranger as he landed on his chest, his attempt to pounce Sakuya failing. He was in a tattered velvet robe, as if he had been traveling a great distance without shelter or having access to water to clean himself or change his clothes.

Sakuya shoved the body of the man aside into Maverick's arms, who was too surprised and frightened to move, and the Crusnik shoved his foot into the person's abdomen to turn him over. "Who the _hell_ are you?!"

Maverick gasped as the face was revealed. It was the man with the dark hair and brown eyes full of murder, the same eyes that had stared into his when he had been mortal. This was the man that had set the change for Maverick in motion. This man was Raku, and he was full of hate and rage just as he had been the night Hiromaru had banished him from his wealthy estate. "Raku.." Maverick breathed.

Raku chuckled. "Yes. You stole my feast," he said, his voice harsh and sadistic. "So I'll take you all instead!!"  
It was as if the man was insane and needing blood. The vampire got to his feet in the blink of an eye with his speed, charging at Maverick to take him down. Sakuya flew in between them, his hand balled into a fist and punching Raku in the cheek, forcing him back.

"This vampire is innocent! He has no reason to be killed, you greedy bastard! You were once a noble vampire, as I can see. Return to your nobility!" Sakuya ordered.

Raku laughed again, louder this time and ever more evil. "I was exiled from the castle because of that wimp of a vampire that you're protecting! Step aside! I'll kill you next, vampire."  
Sakuya scowled, watching Raku get to his feet, ready to spring any moment. "Vampire?" the Crusnik interrogated. "_Vampire?_ _You_ are the one that I'll kill for such bloodthirsty ways and calling me a _lowly vampire_ such as yourself!"  
Maverick drew back from them both, his violet eyes widening as he watched black feathers grow from Sakuya's back, spreading into huge and vast wings. The Crusnik's eyes darkened to red, and his fangs slid out of the bottom lip.

If Raku was shaken by this, he certainly didn't show it. The insane vampire charged forward again, but Sakuya raised his leg and hurled a kick into Raku's side, knocking him against a wall.

Raku coughed, a bit of blood dripping from his lips.

Sakuya stepped forward, standing over Raku with eyes ominous and furious and fangs long. "Know your place in this world, vampire.."  
"Wait!"

Maverick was suddenly in between them both, his back to Raku and his front facing the hungry Crusnik.

"Out of the way!" Sakuya ordered, his voice darker than he had been before, his thirst ringing within it.

"No.. You said he was once noble," Maverick hoped, his arms outstretched. But he was hesitant about the fact that he could stand up to this hungry beast. "Give him a chance. He hasn't been like this for long. And he's right. I _am_ the cause of this."

Both were silent. Raku didn't say a word, and Sakuya didn't move, but his expression was hard and frustrated.

"Let him go. Please.." Maverick begged, wanting to not see any bloodshed that wasn't necessary.

Sakuya growled, turning his head away and closing his eyes, a hand rising to his face to hide it. "Get him out of my _sight_."  
Maverick allowed his hands to drop to his side, hearing Raku scramble to his feet behind him. "You will regret this, vampire," he snarled, slinking away.

Sakuya had turned his back to Maverick, the vampire simply standing there watching him now that the danger was over.

Wanting to break the silence, the vampire spoke first.

"I-I..I'm..sorry if I ..made you sacrifice a meal.."

"Just drink yours," Sakuya snapped back, not turning around. Maverick watched as the wings disappeared into a few black feathers that fell to the ground below them.

"Sakuya…"  
"Drink!!"  
Maverick winced when he was yelled at. The man was still lying there unconscious, but he could hear the human begin to stir. The vampire turned away, depressed that he had made Sakuya angry. So he bent over the mortal, rolling the body over to lie it on its back. Maverick brushed some of the human's hair away from his neck, and he groaned with the touch of the vampire's cold fingers. Leaning over, opening his mouth, Maverick's lips drew around the spot where the full artery lurked beneath. His fangs sunk into the skin, and he could hear the man wince and groan.

Blood spurted into his mouth, that sweet and warm blood that was life. He craved it too much now, his body aching for him to suck it out of this man and kill him. Maverick pulled the blood out of the mortal's body, sucking and enjoying the feel of the blood over his lips and down his throat. It was like sex for humans. He couldn't get enough of the blood, sucking faster and faster, but he heard the heart begin to slow in the man's chest. So he slowed the drinking, allowing the heart to bounce back once again. Maverick drank it all. It was meth to an addict, alcohol to and alcoholic.

But the heart stopped.

Maverick pulled away, gasping for breath when the human died in his arms. His lips were tainted with warm blood, his tongue and teeth coated and soaked in red. Panting, he glanced up to see Sakuya with his arms crossed, watching him. "Compassion will not do you good in this day and age.." he said, his voice once again quiet but musical and easy to the ears, almost addicting.

"Why? Because I want to find my brother?"  
"Your brother is a werewolf. His pack will murder you. You are a vampire. _The two clans are at war!"_

"Why are they are war? What do they have to fight about?"

Sakuya fell silent, sighing to himself. He turned away for a moment. "The war….between vampires and werewolves.. It has been around for thousands of years since…I don't know. No one knows how the war started, Maverick. But all that matters is that they _will _kill you. They won't hesitate. And that is why…you mustn't hesitate..to do what is necessary."

11


	7. Six: Distinguish

Six: Distinguish

He was alone. The sounds of the night ringing in his ears, bats flapping, crickets chirping and the rustling of nocturnal animals. Nocturnal like himself. He could never see the sun again without frying his body to a crisp like burnt meat that turned into ashes when handled. Maverick wanted it all to vanish like a bad dream. It was just a nightmare, a nightmare that was so real. He would wake up, and his brother would be frightened and they would continue on their travels, wherever it was that they were traveling to.

"Wake up.." he breathed, on the verge of tears, the blood rising in his eyes and ready to spill out. "Just wake..up..!" the vampire whispered, shielding his face in his hands as his knees withdrew up to his chest, sitting on the ground full of crisp, green blades of grass.

_He's…the only family..I have left.._

"_Maverick! You leave the city, you are on your own. I need to stay here. You're not the only one that requires nourishment," Sakuya spat as Maverick tried to turn and leave. The vampire had stopped as soon as the Crusnik said his name. Turning slowly a little, he peered over his shoulder and looked at Sakuya with depressed eyes. _

_"You can..kill me now, can't you? I took life.."  
"Stop that. No, I couldn't. That life deserved to be snuffed out!"  
Maverick fell silent once again, and turned to leave the city. _

By now, the Crusnik had found some unfortunate victim to kill for his own survival.

Why were vampires like this?

Was it because humans have been on top and something needed to hunt them, just as something needed to hunt vampires?

Maverick shook his head. It hurt to think.

The trees and brush behind him rustled. Maverick jumped, scrambling to his feet when he heard snarling with his vampiric hearing. Standing upright, his body was tense with fear of the unknown, staring into the brush to try and find the source of the noise. And he was bewildered at the sight that he saw.

Gabriel came through the trees, his clothes that he had had when the werewolf attacked that fateful night tattered. He wore no shirt, only pants as he stepped through, his face and body torn with cuts and bruises, dirt and mud coating his chest and face. But the blonde hair seemed ever so bright and radiant, almost as if something enhanced his visual appearance, for his eyes, too, shone brightly. "Maverick..?"  
"Oh God… Gabriel!!"  
The vampire rushed to his brother, arms outstretch and his face bright with love and happiness, blood tears running down his face. "I never thought I'd see you!" he cried, his arms running around his younger brother. Gabriel held him back, almost crying himself. "Maverick! What happened to you? You just stink!"  
"Huh?" Maverick said, still holding his brother, but he backed away from him, looking at his eyes. "Oh, well..I've been on the road looking for you."  
"No…you smell like…a _vampire.._"

Maverick found himself to be absolutely speechless. What was he to say to something like that? Gabriel…he..

"I-I.." Maverick began, but he found it almost too difficult to continue, "..I..was hurt, Gabriel." His brother turned away, his face saddened. "But, wait, Gabriel," Maverick said firmly, still wanting his brother's attention. "A vampire saved me. He made it possible for me to see you again!" The vampire was enthusiastic, but his brother appeared the opposite. "W-what's the matter..? Gabriel?"

The younger brother's eyes had looked away from Maverick, and now they trailed back up, blue against violet. "Maverick…we can't be together."

"What are you saying, Gabriel?"  
Gabriel sighed. "You don't get it, do you? We can't be seen together! I barely got away from the pack as it is! They're coming to look for me, Maverick. They'll kill you now! They may not have before, but now that you're this…thing..they won't listen to me! _She'll kill you!"_

The vampire paused, awestruck. "Who..?"  
"She's the head of the pack. She tells everyone what and what not to do. She's the one that bite me that night! She was hungry. That's why she justified it. But I have to listen to her now, Maverick. She's coming for me along with everyone else."  
The vampire took a step back. What had happened? What had happened to him? He wasn't the same Gabriel now. He was different, no longer frail and fearful of his life. And now he hated his brother because of what he was?

"Who are you..?" Maverick heard himself whisper as he took another step back. Gabriel's expression was firm but breaking, as if he was to soon fall into tears.

"Please understand. It's the war, Maverick. The vampires hunt us as they do humans. The vampires started the war."  
"What do you mean?"  
Gabriel swallowed as his blue eyes trailed away again. He knelt low to the ground, picking up and handful of dirt, letting it slip through his fingers. "The vampires…they..grew jealous of us. Of our talents, our shifting. They hated us. They wanted to exterminate us. An elder vampire…he gave the word to his lackeys that all despised us. The vampires were the rulers, and they saw us as a threat or something from the south. They were in the north. But they _attacked us first._ And now, we still fight for our lives for something we did not do!"  
"Gabriel..but….we're the only pat left of our family!"

"Maverick, I would give just about anything to go back to when it was us, and we new nothing of the wolves or war. But..I can't. We can't…she'll come with all of the strength of her pack. She can smell you…all of the human blood on you…_Sarralyn can find you!_"  
Howling ripped through Maverick as it pierced his ears. He could hear it as clear as a fog horn. Gabriel didn't lie when he said his pack was coming. The werewolves were approaching and fast, perhaps howling for Gabriel, who was still in front of him.

"I have to go," Gabriel pleaded, turning to leave. But Maverick caught his arm. "Wait! Just wait, please! When can I see you? I have to know that you'll still be there!"  
The howling proceeded again. Gabriel's head turned quickly toward his pack, then back to Maverick with a expression that said they had little time.

"Please.." Maverick begged.

"I…"

Growling. Maverick and Gabriel froze.

Black fur with those ominous, almost screaming yellow eyes piercing the brush, with lips drawn up over the teeth that were now exposed. She was huge, bigger than the small bears that still existed, bigger than the rest of her back that was still trying to catch up with her. And she leapt from the brush, bursting forth with jaws stretched out and claws extended. Maverick screamed, ready for the pain that was sure to come as he recoiled, letting go of Gabriel, who fled out of the way, and fell to his knees with his arms protecting himself.

But there was whining. Something had flung its elbow straight into the wolf's abdomen, the creature howling in pain as she fell to her side, rolling before skidding to a stop. Sakuya was panting hard, standing just before Maverick and glaring at the wolf.

"Not this one, werewolf!" he spat, his fangs drawn out and eyes red, black feathery wings neatly folding behind him after flying. "He's innocent!"  
The black wolf slowly rose, glaring at the Crusnik and the vampire, snarling still, though speaking. Her mouth didn't move to form her words.

_I don't care if he's innocent. He could very well have been plotting to murder one of my pack!_

"I wouldn't ever kill my brother! How could you suggest that!?" Maverick shouted back in defiance, clearly outraged that she could suggest such a thing.

_Stay away from my pack. Stay away from Gabriel! Or I _will not_ fail next time._

And eying the Crusnik, she gave one last snarling, gesturing with her head that Gabriel needed to leave before her.

"Gabriel.." Maverick whispered, his arm outstretched for him. The wolf growled, and as Gabriel looked back at his brother, he turned away, tears streaming from his face as both him and the wolf leader fled into the woods.

4


End file.
